En Tus Ojos
by HarukitaLovesToRead
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: "Me llamo Spock, ¿eres hombre o mujer?" El pequeño arrugo un poco la nariz. "Soy un chico, obviamente!" AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, la verdad es que me gusta más leer los fics de mis parejas favoritas, pero finalmente me anime a publicar una historia. Quiero agradecerle a alineated-alien por haberme autorizado a traducir su maravillosa historia "In Your Eyes", así que todos los créditos son para a ella. Y también quiero agradecer a Billie Jean Hummel por motivarme a publicar esta historia. En fin es con todo cariño. Espero que les guste.**

 **Prologo**

 **Parte 1**

Por la mesa de centro de la sala, se arrastraba un niño que tenía los ojitos hinchados de tanto llorar. Con su cuerpo temblando saco fuerzas para limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su suéter roto y lleno de sangre, mientras hacía esto no pudo evitar que unos sollozos salieran de sus pequeños labios. Frank por su parte, se encontraba dormido en el sofá después de caer rendido con una botella de cerveza en sus manos. El olor a alcohol se impregnaba en toda la sala y era tan desagradable que le provocaba al pequeño ganas de vomitar.

El necesitaba irse de allí, su hermano ya lo había hecho. Su madre se fue a trabajar a la ciudad y rara vez iba a la casa para quedarse solo el tiempo suficiente para decir nada más que un "hola".

De todas formas, no es que ella hablara mucho con ellos.

El niño aun temblando, envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su adolorida espalda mientras tambaleaba para poder llegar a la puerta principal. Agradecía que está no tenía el seguro puesto ya que la pudo abrir con facilidad. Se puso sus zapatos y cogió el maletín que ya estaba listo con algunas cosas como barras de chocolate y jugos de la última vez que había intentado escaparse.

Salió de puntillas dejando atrás ese ambiente desagradable que se había quedado dentro de la casa que había sido su hogar durante casi seis años, respiro profundamente y cerró la puerta de madera detrás de él. Espero unos minutos y luego de no escuchar nada arranco a correr.

Sus pequeños pies luego de que golpearan el suelo helado, lo llevaron por un camino lleno de curvas y que a su vez lo alejaban más de la granja. Su respiración se fue haciendo más pesada y con cada aliento que daba brotaba una niebla blanca que reflejaba el frio de la noche. De manera inevitable se tropezó y cayó, su ropa se rasgó al momento de hacer contacto con el suelo rocoso. Después del impacto, trato de levantarse pero el dolor que sentía hacia que esto fuera algo difícil.

Miró sus manos que tenían cortadas y sangre por todos lados, dirigió sus ojitos a sus rodillas y se dio cuenta que estas estaban en las mismas condiciones. El frio de la noche hacia que estas heridas se quemaran con el viento y que se hicieran más dolorosas. Empezó a ver borroso debido a la humedad que comenzó a sentir en sus ojos, los cerró rápidamente para evitar llorar por segunda vez en esa noche. Después de unos minutos de estar sentando en ese suelo helado se tranquilizó y se levantó con las piernas aún temblorosas para seguir con su marcha y después avanzar lentamente llego hasta la carretera que lo podía llevar a aquella ciudad llena de luces que se veía en la distancia.

De pronto, en algún parte por encima de él escucho algo parecido a un avión, o tal vez un helicóptero, no estaba muy seguro. Tenía un sonido parecido a un zumbido, pero se asimilaba más a un rugido como el que tenía la vieja motocicleta de Frank.

Se detuvo en su camino para poder mirar hacia el cielo nocturno y se sorprendió al ver que un objeto solido se precipitaba hacia donde él estaba.

Era enorme. Mucho más grande que la granja donde vivió, incluso más grande que la casa de la tía Martha en San Francisco. El pequeño entro en estado de shock, mirando como esa cosa enorme se acercaba más a él y como ya no podía ver el cielo nocturno, reconociendo ese extraño objeto como como una nave espacial.

Sintió como una bola de nervios crecía dentro de él, tanto era el susto que se agarró las mangas del suéter para poder calmarse un poco. Había visto muchas películas y Sam solía contar historias sobre el trabajo que había hecho su padre en la NASA. No pudo evitar pensar que tal vez, cualquiera que estuviera dentro de esa nave espacial, venia para llevárselo.

Sin previo aviso, una luz brillante lo envolvió. Un segundo más tarde, empezó a sentir un hormigueo en su cuerpo y un grito escapo de sus labios cuando observo asustado como sus pequeñas manos comenzaban a disolverse frente a él. Sentía como si estuviera siendo recogido en pequeños pedazos.

Una voz áspera profunda atravesó sus oídos y se quedó sin aliento al notar la figura voluminosa en la oscuridad. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo al instante una pared contra su espalda.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologo**

 **Parte 2**

Spock se frotó sus ojos adormilados mientras se levantaba de la cama. El timbre de la puerta principal volvió a sonar lo que hizo que se sintiera aturdido y confundido por tener que ser despertado a las 3.42 am. Sus pies descalzos se encontraron con el cálido suelo de piedra. Sabía que no debía abrir la puerta a esa hora, sobre todo porque sus padres no estaban pues habían tenido que salir para asistir a una reunión del alto consejo de Shi'khar.

Pero era demasiado curioso para su propio bien. Por lo menos, eso era lo que le decía su Madre.

Apretó el botón del comunicador junto a la puerta. "Este es Spock, por favor, identifíquese"

"Soy Caator. Spock, ¿dónde está su padre ?"

"Mi padre y mi madre están en una reunión", contesto. "Caator, ¿necesita que lo deje entrar?"

"Si"

Spock desactivó la cerradura y se apartó cuando Caator entró en el vestíbulo. Este llevaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos lo que hizo Spock inclinara la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿qué es eso?"

Caator se arrodilló para mostrarle a Spock un pequeño ser alienígena que lucía frágil, el cual estaba envuelto en una gruesa manta de lana. Tenía unas largas pestañas de color bronce que se agitaban sobre las mejillas extrañamente rosadas y también una melena de cabello dorado que enmarcaba sus suaves facciones.

"Es un niño humano. Lo rescatamos de una de las naves de esclavos. Su padre es el responsable de que regrese seguro a su planeta. Pero como él no está aquí, no puedo simplemente devolverlo junto con los demás. Tengo que borrar su memoria porque los habitantes de la Tierra siguen sin saber que no están solos en el universo. Sin embargo, no soy lo suficientemente hábil como su padre para hacerlo. Además, es muy joven y podría dañarle la mente."

"Yo tenía la opinión de que los humanos eran de pelo oscuro. Y en cuanto a borrar su memoria... No entiendo, simplemente por qué no le pides a Lady T'Pau que lo haga", dijo Spock fascinado por las pequeñas y redondas orejas del niño.

Caator inclinó la cabeza. "Este programa fue inventado por su padre y aún no ha sido aprobado por el consejo, creo que esa es la razón de que sus padres estén en la reunión. Además, Lady T'Prau se ha negado a participar hasta que el programa sea totalmente legal"

"¿Puedo quedármelo?" Spock preguntó sin rodeos, dirigiendo su mirada al mayor. Quería que el humano se quedara, era extrañamente exótico y tan diferente de las caras duras y angulares a las que estaba acostumbrado. Se parecía a su madre en su suavidad, era lógico, pues ambos eran humanos.

Caator parpadeó lentamente. "No, Spock, él no pertenece aquí".

"Por favor, yo me encargaré de ello. Además, mi padre volverá muy tarde, si deja al humano acá, yo le puedo informar la situación por la mañana".

Caator le miró durante 3.45 segundos, para asentir una vez y enderezarse. "Muy bien, lo llevaré a su habitación, si se despierta, intente mantenerle con calma"

Spock quería sonreír con entusiasmo, pero para evitarlo solo inclinó la cabeza de manera respetuosa para luego llevar a Caator hacia su habitación. De repente se alegró de que su madre insistiera en que ordenara su habitación antes de irse a dormir.

Caator llevo al humano en la cama y lo coloco debajo de las mantas. "Manténgalo caliente, no poseo información sobre cuánto tiempo estuvo encarcelado y aparte de lo que nos dice Lady Amanda, no sabemos casi nada sobre los seres humanos. Ellos parecen ser muy delicados"

Spock asintió solemnemente. Caator se inclinó haciendo una ligera reverencia, antes de marcharse sin decir otra palabra.

Spock subió a la cama para evaluar más de cerca a la extraña criatura. Esta parecía tener algo similar a un moretón en la mejilla derecha, pero era de un extraño color violeta, el cual lucia muy diferente del verde al que estaba acostumbrado.

También observo que tenía una cicatriz rojiza que se había secado sobre el labio inferior, la tocó con cuidado sintiendo la suavidad de esos pequeños labios debajo su dedo. De repente, un pequeño gemido escapó de la garganta del ser y luego se acurrucó a su lado como un gatito Sehlat.

Spock se sintió más intrigado cuando los ojos del niño humano se empezaron a mover, para finalmente revelar un par de ojos azules. Nunca antes había visto ese tono de azul, casi parecían brillar. Los ojos de su madre eran marrones como los suyos. Le parecía curioso que los seres humanos tuvieran muchas más variables en sus apariencias que los vulcanos.

El niño parpadeo algo cansado antes de sentarse y luego con un gran sonido de sorpresa, se alejó de Spock un poco asustado. "¿Quién eres tú?"

Spock miró fijamente a la criatura. ¿Por qué estaba hablando en ese mismo idioma extraño que su madre le había enseñado? ¿Cómo lo sabía? , "Me llamo Spock, ¿usted es hombre o mujer?"

El pequeño arrugo un poco la nariz. "Soy un chico, obviamente!"

"No sé mucho sobre los humanos para reconocer el género de inmediato, me disculpo, si lo ofendí", dijo Spock inclinando su cabeza "¿Qué idioma es el que está hablando?"

"Español, todo el mundo habla", dijo el niño, sintiéndose inseguro de repente. "¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Está en mi habitación. Los colegas de mi padre lo sacaron de una nave de esclavos y luego lo trajeron a Vulcano para enviarlo de regreso."

"V-Vulcano…", El chico se sintió ligeramente confundido

"Mi planeta natal", dijo Spock para aclarar.

"¿Planeta? ¿Estás diciendo que estoy en otro planeta?", La voz del niño aumentó en un 2.4 por ciento, haciendo que Spock asintiera rápidamente con la esperanza de impedir que gritara. "Brillante!"

"¿Brillante?", dijo Spock parpadeando en confusión. "¿Que tiene que ver la luz con la situación? Además la habitación no necesita mucha luz"

Una risita se escapó de la boca del niño rubio, sorprendiendo a Spock momentáneamente "No, eso significa increíble o...uhm…"

"¿Fascinante?"

"Si!"

"¿Tiene algún nombre?"

"James Tiberius Kirk", el chico respondió orgullosamente, pero luego agachó la cabeza con algo de pena. "Pero todo el mundo me dice Jim"

"Muy bien Jim, mi padre volverá en la mañana y le ayudará a volver a casa."

Jim se pudo pálido y de repente sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. "No quiero volver allí, por favor, por favor déjame quedarme aquí... nadie me quiere en casa, por favor, no me envíes de vuelta"

Spock al obsérvalo tragó fuertemente. "No puedo prometerle nada todavía, pero trataré de convencer a mi Padre"

"Gracias", dicho esto Jim se lanzó a Spock para rodearlo con sus delgados brazos. Esto era a lo que los humanos llamaban abrazo, tal y como su madre le había comentado.

Al principio, la sensación fue extraña ya que las emociones del pequeño niño atravesaban su piel como una rara lluvia del desierto, notando los rastros de agradecimiento, agotamiento y de confianza que le estaban transmitiendo. Pero luego, también alzó sus brazos para colocarlos suavemente alrededor de ese cuerpo frágil, sintiendo como el otro reacciono al abrazaba con más firmeza. "¿Qué quiere decir con que nadie lo quiere en casa?"

Jim jadeó en silencio, antes de responder. "Mi mamá ya no me mira porque me parezco demasiado a papá... él murió ¿sabes? El día que nací...y... y creo que ella piensa que es culpa mía, es por eso que ella se fue de casa y nos dejó a Sam y a mí con Frank… él no es... no es una persona muy agradable"

Spock empezó a sentir algo extraño, era algo ilógico, pero eso hizo querer apretar más suavemente al pequeño. "Te protegeré"

Jim se separó un poco de Spock para mirarlo, sus ojos que aún tenían rastros de lágrimas, reflejaban sorpresa. "¿Por qué?"

Spock parpadeo al verlo, pero luego lo cogió y lo acerco más hacia su cuerpo. "Porque ahora eres mío."

"Oh", dijo Jim mientras se acercaba más a Spock. "¿Tú también eres mío?", tras esta pregunta, la extraña sensación empezó nuevamente en el estómago de Spock, sintiendo que su boca se movía sola para responder.

"Sí"

Jim empezó a reír, antes de sentarse y mirar atentamente a Spock. "Tus orejas son todas puntiagudos"

"En efecto"

"¿Eso es normal en los V…Vulcanos?"

"Si. Aunque me encuentro más fascinado por la forma de las suyas" dijo Spock mientras trazaba con sus dedos las formas de las orejas de Jim.

"Tu cejas parecen enojadas..." murmuró Jim

"Las cejas no son conscientes, por lo tanto, no pueden estar enojadas" respondió Spock

El niño sonrió, luego empezó a bostezar y recostó su rostro algo adormilado en el hombro de Spock. "Estoy cansado Spock"

"Entonces debes dormir" dijo Spock suavemente, ayudando al niño a sentirse cómodo entre las almohadas y mantas.

Las sabanas coloreadas parecían cubrir por completo al pequeño, haciéndolo ver aún más frágil de lo que lucía y como un ser que necesitaba mucha protección. Spock se preguntó si era así como su padre se sentía, cada vez que su madre se acostaba en el sofá que quedaba en el balcón. Había observado como su padre salía con más frecuencia de su estudio, cada vez que su madre se quedaba en el balcón, solo para asegurarse que de que ella estuviera bien.

"Te vas a quedar, ¿verdad?"

"Es mi cama, sería ilógico no quedarme"

Spock acerco un poco el cuerpo caliente de Jim al suyo frío. "Descansa Jim, ahora estás a salvo"

Sintió como un pequeño suspiro de felicidad le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, pero se quedó quieto mientras permitía que Jim se acurrucara más contra su pecho, escuchando como este inhalaba durante unos segundos, antes de caer en silencio.

2.15 minutos más tarde, la respiración de Jim se estabilizó y se hizo más profunda, mientras se quedaba dormido. Spock bajó sus escudos completamente, para disfrutar de la suave y calidad mente de Jim. Nunca se había sentido tan aceptado, como si estuviera en el lugar indicado. Pensó mientras acariciaba suavemente el pelo de Jim y con mucho cuidado para no despertar.

Mañana, convencería a su padre para que le permitiera a Jim quedarse. A su madre se lo había permitido, sería hipócrita si rechazaba su petición. Además, Jim le pertenecía. Cerró lentamente sus ojos; el agotamiento de Jim parecía haberle afectado, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera más pesado. Algo temblaba en el fondo de su mente, era algo cálido y dorado, diminuto y frágil como un pájaro recién nacido que saluda los primeros rayos del sol. Pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de que era se quedó profundamente dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos volvi. De antemano le agradezco a Billie Jim Hummel, Rensy Canterville, stylo, gama-90, MyMindPalace221b y sonuzumaki50 por sus comentarios, la verdad es que me motivan bastante a sacar adelante este proyecto. Lo se he estado un poco perdida, lo que pasa es que el trabajo no ha querido que dedique mi tiempo a otra cosa, pero aquí estoy gracias a ustedes más animada que nunca a continuar.**

 **Bueno les comparto la tercera parte del prologo, todavía sigue ambientado en la niñez de Jim y Spock, la verdad es que los pequeños son muy tiernos e inocentes. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Parte 3**

Jim despertó al escuchar una suave y rítmica respiración y también al sentir un cuerpo frió que se había envuelto a su alrededor, tal como lo hacía Sam cada vez que Frank lo golpeaba. Pero este no era Sam; Sam era más alto y ciertamente no tan frió. Además, Sam se había ido de la casa hace dos semanas. Lo había dejado con Frank.

Jim abrió los ojos cuando sintió que su oreja estaba recostada contra aquel cuerpo, pues sintió el movimiento y la vibración de una voz que se filtraba en su aun adormecida cabeza. Era un lenguaje extraño que se escuchaba de aquella voz, con un sonido compuesto de un silbido corto y de vocales alargadas. De pronto la voz se silenció y Jim levanto su cabecita para mirar, encontrándose con un par de ojos marrones. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara al darse cuenta de que era Spock.

"Buenos días"

Spock parpadeo, de pronto su rostro se suavizo al escuchar a Jim "Buenos días"

"Spock" dijo una voz profunda que interrumpió la tranquilidad de la habitación y que hizo que Jim se escondiera inmediatamente bajo las sabanas.

"Sarek!" se escuchó otra voz más suave. "Estas asustando al niño. Cariño…ven, nadie va a lastimarte"

Jim se asomó un poquito desde su escondite, encontrándose cara a cara con una hermosa mujer. Sus ojos eran del mismo color de los de Spock e inmediatamente se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a la mamá de su nuevo amigo. Un hombre alto y serio se paró al lado de ella y Jim al mirarlo, se encontró rápidamente con unos ojos negros que lo estaban analizando.

La suave risa de la mujer, hizo volver su mirada hacia ella. "Allí estas cariño, mi nombre es Amanda, yo sé que estas asustado pero no hay razón para estarlo, Sarek puede lucir rudo pero él es muy bueno, verdad, ashayam?

Esa extraña palabra parecía especial y Jim presentia que significaba algo importante.

Spock se levando, jalando a Jim con él. "Padre, Madre, este es Jim. Caator lo trajo aquí, dijo que no lo podía llevar con los otros porque no podía borrarle la memoria. También, dijo que a Jim lo iban a vender como esclavo, Padre..."

Amanda se había quedado en silencio, sus ojos se distanciaron y se quedó inmóvil. Sarek le cogio la mano, deslizando suavemente sus dedos por sus nudillos para tranquilizarla, para luego dirigirse a Spock. "Supongo que Caator te comento sobre la organización que he empezado, ¿correcto? Si, hemos estado tratando de evitar estos intercambios ilegales de esclavos por casi 10 años. La primera nave de estos esclavos, llevaba a tu madre. Ella decidió quedarse…"

"Porque me encariñe con un frio y gruñón Vulcano" Amanda sonrió, de repente el extraño ambiente había desaparecido, es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Jim se rio y escondió su cabecita detrás del cuello de Spock.

Sarek parecía tratar ignorar las bromas de Amanda y dirigiéndose a Jim, hablo de nuevo "serás llevado nuevamente a tu casa, aproximadamente en dos días. No tendrás recuerdos de lo que sucedió y…"

"No!" dijo Jim, aferrándose más a Spock "No quiero regresar, no me hagan volver"

Amanda parecía afectada por el comportamiento de Jim. "Cariño, está bien, solo cálmate"

"No!" dijo Jim dolorosamente, mientras que unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

"Pero cariño, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados…"

"A nadie le importo, mami me odia y Frank me ropería el brazo por haber huido otra vez" Jim sollozaba.

"Oh Dios mío…." Amanda susurro, sus manos cubrían su boca mientras se giraba a mirar a su esposo "Sarek…"

Las cejas de Sarek habían bajado rápidamente en confusión. "Jim que estás diciendo, explica"

"Mi mami, se casó otra vez y F-Frank…el se emborracha bastante, e-entonces…" Jim comenzó a temblar, no podía regresar allá, no ahora, no cuando por fin había encontrado un lugar donde se sentía seguro, no cuando Spock había prometido protegerlo. "El me lastima; no quiero regresar"

"Padre, no dejare que Jim sea enviando nuevamente a ese lugar. Debemos estar juntos, no nos pueden separar" Spock hablo casi con molestia, acercando a Jim cada vez más a él, causando que el pequeño niño diera un sonido de sorpresa.

Amanda parpadeo y luego sonrió, dirigiendo su sonrisa a Sarek. "Mira eso Sarek, me recuerda a ti cada vez más"

Sarek levanto una ceja, algo brillo en su rostro antes de que volviera a ponerse serio. "Ciertamente."

Jim trago duro "¿M-me puedo quedar? Puedo ser muy tranquilo, yo…"

"Ssh…" Amanda cuidadosamente acaricio su cabello, mirándolo con ternura. "Nadie de aquí espera eso de ti. Pero me temo que por el momento no podrás salir mucho, tenemos que buscar una ropa más adecuada para ti, a menos de que te quieras quemar con el sol"

"Antes que nada tenemos que hablar con Lady T´Pau", dijo Sarek tranquilamente "Spock, quiero que te hagas cargo de Jim por el momento. No lo dejes salir, vigila que no coma lo que tu madre no comería, podría lastimar su sistema gástrico. Regresaremos aproximadamente en 4.3 horas".

Spock asintió una vez y Jim sintió que se relajaban los brazos que aún lo abrazaban.

"Muy bien" Sarek inclino su cabeza y salió de la habitación. Mientras caminaba, su túnica se movía drásticamente tras de él y al ver esto Jim se rio suavemente.

"Se parece a Batman…"

Amanda movió sus ojos para luego estallar en carcajadas, sus ojos marrones se cerraron un poco mientras se apoyaba contra el poste de la cama para mantenerse firme. "Oh Jim!"

Spock estaba algo confundido "Que es un Batman?"

Amanda rio a la vez que su rostro se enrojecía " Spock, recuerdas mis libros de comics?"

"Ah…Madre, pero mi Padre no usa la ropa interior sobre sus pantalones"

Amanda bufo y lo próximo que se escucho fue el sonido de las risas de ella junto con las de Jim. "No Spock, quiero decir que el actúa como Batman, muy misterioso y todo eso, ¿tú sabes?"

Spock inclino su cabeza "Ya veo"

Jim sonrió y agarro la mano de Spock. "Eres muy extraño, Spock"

"No soy extraño" Dijo Spock un poco molesto

"Claro que sí. Yo soy extraño también, eso significa que eres especial" Jim asintió sabiamente.

Amanda se enderezo rápidamente, dirigiendo una tierna sonrisa a Jim y a Spock. "Tengo que irme, regresaremos pronto. Diviértanse!"

Jim parpadeo y luego miro a Spock "Tú mamá es genial"

Spock levanto una ceja "Supongo que eso significa un cumplido?"

"Sip" Dijo agarrándose el costado con un poco de dolor "Ouchie"

"¿Te duele algo?" pregunto Spock para luego mirar el lugar que le dolía a Jim "Déjame Ver"

Jim no dijo nada cuando Spock alzo el dobladillo de su camisa para revisar su costado, este último se encontró con una serie de moretones violetas y hematomas negruzcos apenas estaban cicatrizados. Una mirada llena de enojo se mostró rápidamente en el rostro del joven vulcano, haciendo que Jim temblara un poco.

Spock bajo de la cama "regresare en 1.2 minutos. Quédate aquí"

"Si, comandante!" dijo Jim haciendo un saludo militar

Spock salió sin decir nada y regreso con un extraño aparato en sus manos. "Este es un regenerador dérmico que sanara tus heridas"

Jim abrió su boquita con asombro "¿Enserio?"

"Los vulcanos somos serios" Spock volvió a subir a la cama y le pidió a Jim que se quitara la camisa

"¿Me dolerá?"

"No, no debería dolerte"

"Oh, bueno", Jim dejo que Spock maniobrara con el regenerador sobre los moretones, observando como ellos desaparecían lentamente para dejar una piel sana y suave. Incluso los pequeños rasguños en sus manos fueron atendidos y cuando Spock vio que sus rodillas estaban raspadas, puso el aparato sobre ellas para sanarlas también. Cuando termino, Jim se sintió mejor y menos adolorido como la noche anterior.

"Jim"

"Hmm"

"¿Cómo es la tierra?"

"Uhh…pues… no sé, de donde vengo hay mucho césped y campos verdes. Son muy verdes en el verano y cuando llega el otoño se ponen marrones. ¿Tienen campos así aquí?"

"No tenemos, nuestras plantas crecen en cuevas, generalmente estas son húmedas y tienen pequeños agujeros en el techo para que las plantas reciban la luz solar. Pero he visto campos en Ryra V. Mi madre dice que el cielo en la tierra es azul y que está lleno de nubes casi constantemente."

"Sip" Jim inclino la cabeza "¿El tuyo no?"

"El cielo de Vulcano es de un azul muy pálido, casi blanco. Raramente tiene nubes. El sol es muy caliente porque el planeta orbita muy cerca de él. Es por eso que este planeta es más que todo desierto"

"Ya veo" Jim asintió y luego se acercó un poquito… "¿puedes hacer algo genial?"

"No comprendo"

"Algo como… volar, ¿puedes volar?"

Spock negó "No"

"Oh… tal vez ¿algo más?"

"Los vulcanos tenemos habilidades telepáticas"

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Podría tocarte simplemente para escuchar lo que piensas y para sentir lo que sientes en el momento"

"Genial! ¿Puedes mostrarme?"

"… muy bien"

Spock acerco su mano a Jim, colocando sus dedos en los puntos telepáticos.

"¿Dolerá?"

"No"

Jim cerro sus ojos y gimió cuando sintió un suave golpe dentro de su cabeza "Oye, ¿eres tú?"

"Si, ahora quédate quieto…" la mano libre de Spock agarro la de Jim "No te vayas a asustar de lo que puedas ver, estas a salvo"

"Lo sé" Jim sonrió "Estas aquí"

Spock no respondió, pero su mano sostuvo fuertemente la de Jim.

* * *

 **Hola, pienso que la autora hizo un estupendo trabajo con esta historia, espero que ustedes se emocionen tanto como yo en cada traducción. También, les pido porfis que me tengan algo de paciencia pues este es mi primer proyecto en fanfiction y tampoco tengo un beta que me le haga seguimiento a esta historia (De verdad quisiera tener uno, para publicar sin tantos nervios jejeje). En fin muchas gracias por su apoyo y estoy en espera de sus comentarios.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola nuevamente! aquí publico la ultima parte del prologo, tristemente, este es el ultimo capitulo de los pequeños y tiernos Jimmy y Spocky. Me encanto traducir estos capítulos donde ellos están chiquitos.**

 **Cabe aclarar que la primera parte de este capitulo es algo confusa, pues la autora quiso describir las partes de la fusión mental de manera abstracta, es por tal razón que los párrafos referentes a la fusión esta en letra cursiva. No se me confundan, el lugar de la fusión es un lugar creado por las mentes Jim y Spock y es diferente, y en este capitulo no se enfocan en describir bien el lugar, si no que es mas bien el inicio de un vinculo. Vale, no los enredo más. Espero que les guste!**

* * *

 **Prologo**

 **Parte 4**

 _No estaban seguros de cuál era el camino. Las manos que se agarraban fuertemente eran su única ancla y sabían que pronto tendrían que aterrizar. Se olvidaron de sus nombres, se olvidaron de lo que realmente habían estado haciendo, antes de que hubieran caído. Ahora sólo se escuchaba una risa tintinéate y los dedos pálidos parecían estar bronceados._

… _.Sam espera, espérame Sam…_

 _El agua cubría el suelo, era fresca y calmante que refrescaba su piel seca, la arena entre los dedos sus pies se sentía familiar pero a la vez extraña. En la distancia podía aprecia una luz brillante y dorada, pero demasiado pequeña para ser el sol porque no alcanzaba a iluminar el cielo nocturno dejándolos solo con una luz tenue parecida a la de las estrellas._

… _Madre, ¿por qué me tratan de otra manera?..._

 _Un puente algo desmoronado empezó a salir del agua, para luego convertirse en polvo que fue llevado por una ráfaga de viento, parecía extraño ya que no se sentía ni una sola brisa en el lugar donde estaban. Sin saber dónde ir, se quedaron quietos en el agua, empapándose con ella hasta sentir que también se habían convertido en líquido. Parecía que estuvieran en círculo, que no tenía principio, ni fin, era como una rueda que giraba, giraba, giraba..._

… _Mami, ¿Por qué no me miras?..._

 _Un hilo de oro se fue formando y se fue atando a los huesos del pecho de cada uno, amarrándose, era tan delgado que se podía rasgar al menor tirón. Aguanta, aguanta, no respires porque puede romperse. Quédate quieto._

...Quédate...

 _Despierta_

Spock se sentó abruptamente. Jim estaba acostado junto a él, respirando pesadamente, mientras dos lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. "Jim, ¿estás bien, te he lastimado?"

"¿Qué paso?" Jim lo miró, los ojos estaba aún más azules por el rastro de lágrimas.

"Yo...no estoy seguro. No es así cuando me fusiono con mi Padre o mi Madre"

"Huh". Jim parpadeó. "¿Qué es fusión?"

"La fusión mental, es lo que acabo de ocurrir"

"Ooh" Jim se retorció un poco, haciendo que Spock frunciera sus cejas en confusión.

"Bueno, fue realmente extraño, pero genial, aunque no lo entendí."

Spock asintió cautelosamente. Su mente volvió nuevamente a la tranquilidad a la que estaba acostumbrada, sin embargo había quedado una sensación extraña y un poco dolorosa que todavía no podía entender. Al parecer Jim tenía un problema similar, ya que se reflejaba en su rostro como si le estuviera pasando algo "me siento muy... muy raro, Spock. ¿Tú crees que se irá esta sensación?"

"Si, debería. La transferencia emocional es una de las consecuencias que queda después de una fusión mental"

"No tengo ni idea de lo que eso significa, pero... está bien" murmuró Jim, frotándose un poco los ojos.

Spock movió sus cejas a la vez que un recuerdo pasaba por su mente. "Jim, sabes que me quedaré a tu lado, ¿verdad?"

"Hm? Pensé que habías dicho que me quedara"

"No lo hice"

"Bueno, yo tampoco lo dije"... dijo Jim al tiempo que acurrucaba al lado de Spock, recordándole a este último a un gatito Sehlat. "Tal vez los dos lo dijimos juntos y no nos dimos cuenta" dijo Jim mientras que Spock colocaba su mano cuidadosamente en su cabello

"ilógico"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque... porque no tiene sentido"

"Oh, ¿cuándo volverán tus padres?" Jim, se sentó para luego apoyarse en Spock un poco cansado.

El reloj biológico de Spock parecía haber dejado de funcionar mientras se encontraba en la fusión mental, porque en ese momento no podía decir qué hora era como de costumbre. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el cronómetro digital que estaba sobre su escritorio y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta de la hora. "Estuvimos en la fusión por casi cuatro horas"

"¿En serio?", pregunto Jim tirando del brazo de Spock. "Me parecieron dos minutos"

"Mis padres regresaran a casa pronto, ¿tienes hambre?"

"Un poco" el estómago de Jim dio un fuerte gruñido lo que hizo que se riera de su sonido. "Bueno, tal vez mucha"

Spock asintió y bajo de la cama. "Espera aquí, volveré"

Se sintió un poco tembloroso mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Había un plato lleno de frutas kray en el mesón y como había visto a su madre comer estas frutas más de una vez, rápidamente cogió unas cuantas. No se atrevía a tocar la estufa; su madre se lo había prohibido, siempre y cuando ella no estuviera cerca. Al regresar encontró a Jim apoyado sobre dos almohadas y con una manta que lo cubría todo.

"Jim, ¿sientes frío?"

Jim sacudió un poco la cabeza y con una expresión insegura en su rostro contesto "No lo sé"

Spock se sentó rápidamente a su lado, pasándole una fruta kray. Jim parpadeó y tomó la fruta puntiaguda en sus pequeñas manos. "Esto se ve gracioso, ¿cómo se come?"

"Debes comenzar quitando las púas, si no lo haces, puede que lastime tu paladar"

"¿Debo que pelarla?"

"No"

"Oh, bueno" Jim cortó una de las púas con fuerza, y luego mordió la fruta. Sus ojos se abrieron un instante. "¡Esta rico!"

En cuestión de segundos el resto de la fruta se había ido y quince minutos más tarde, las otras frutas que Spock le había llevado también desparecieron. Jim suspiró contento mientras se recostaba nuevamente en las almohadas; su boquita se había manchado de jugo violeta, pues se había comido las frutas tan entusiasmadamente, que no puso cuidado en la forma de comérselas. De hecho tenía las manitos manchadas y hasta algunas gotas se habían caído en la almohada azul de Spock.

"¿Spock, Jim?" dijo la Madre de Spock al abrir la puerta, sus ojos estaban brillantes y se observaba en su cara que estaba conteniendo su risa al ver el rostro manchado de Jim. "Al parecer ya comiste jovencito"

"Sí, no sabía que fruta era, sin embargo, estaba riquísima"

Spock frunció el ceño ante la extraña palabra, pero no la cuestionó. "¿Madre, qué dijo el consejo?"

Jim agarró la mano de Spock bajo la manta, apretándola fuertemente.

"Se le permite quedarse" dijo el Padre de Spock al entrar en la habitación, para luego observar seriamente a Jim. "Pero tendrás que seguir nuestras reglas, Jim, esta no es la tierra, aquí es diferente ¿entiendes?"

Spock observo como su madre giraba sus ojos para luego guiñarles un ojo. Jim sonrió y asintió con entusiasmo "Entiendo"

El padre de Spock no respondió y salió del lugar. Jim parpadeó, recostándose mucho más en lugar de la cama donde se encontraba. "A él no le caigo bien, huh?"

"Jimmy, él Siempre es así, no te preocupes" la madre de Spock sonrió suavemente "Sólo intenta seguir las reglas cuando Sarek esté presente y todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo"

"Lo intentaré, señora... huh"

"Amanda cariño, sólo dime Amanda" dijo para dirigirse a la puerta. "Prepararé un poco de sopa, parece que ambos la necesitan. Spock, enséñale el baño a Jim para que se limpie, antes de que su cara se quede violeta por completo"

Dicho esto, Amanda salió del cuarto. Jim esperó hasta que la puerta se cerrara, para poder expresar su gran alivio y alegría con un fuerte; "Sí!". Luego Spock se encontró abrazado fuertemente por Jim, correspondiéndole inmediatamente dicho gesto

"Ahora, podemos estar juntos"

"Sí"

"Esto va a ser tan estupendo, podemos ser mejores amigos para siempre"

"Ilógico"

"Shush"

Spock callo y apretó a Jim un poco más fuerte en sus brazos. Mejores amigos.

Para Siempre.

* * *

 **Holis, estaré a la espera de saber como les pareció y si les gusto para poder seguir adelante con esta bella historia. Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo. Bonito dia!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos volvi! Lo siento ha pasado mucho tiempo y se que no es excusa pero he tenido muchísimo trabajo :(. Pero yo no los olvido, espero que les guste la actualización que les traigo de este maravilloso Fic. Les comento que este capitulo esta visto desde la perspectiva de Spock, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al traducirlo. :)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **A veces me siento tan perdido**

Spock fue despertado por un ruido bastante fuerte que venía de algún lugar cerca de la cocina o de la sala. Se sentó escuchando atentamente lo que lo rodeaba, antes de pararse de la cama, y reprimo un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba frío. La calefacción no debe estar funcionando correctamente otra vez.

" _Jim, ¿cuántos años tienes que tener para entender, que no puedes usar esta silla para subirte?"_

" _Otro año, probablemente, Manda"_

" _Tienes diecisiete años, Jimmy, al menos trata de hacer un esfuerzo, estoy harta de que te caigas de esta cosa y asustes a todos en esta casa"._

Spock suspiró en la privacidad de su cuarto. Jim debe haber estado tratando de usar la silla desnivelada de nuevo para llegar a la parte superior de la alacena. A veces, Spock estaba casi seguro de que Jim lo hacía a propósito, para despertar a todo el vecindario.

Spock rápidamente se levantó y se vistió para luego ir hacia la conmoción. Jim estaba sentado en el piso de la cocina, con un tazón lleno de raíces de plomeek en sus piernas cruzadas, mientras trituraba las verduras con el utensilio necesario. Sus dedos ya estaban cubiertos de escamas naranja y tenía la piel manchada con la misma coloración.

"Buenos días", dijo Spock mientras entraba a la cocina.

Jim elevo la miranda y una brillante sonrisa se formó en su rostro bronceado. "¡Finalmente! Pensamos que habías caído en coma o algo así."

Spock levantó una ceja. "Ciertamente".

"¿Quieres ayudarnos a cocinar, Spock?", dijo su madre mientras daba media vuelta desde su lugar junto a la estufa para sonreírle.

Su cabello estaba suelto y sus rizos caían en forma de cascada por su espalda; el delantal que llevaba estaba atado flojamente sobre el suave vestido que se había puesto. Spock dejó que ella lo besara en la mejilla, antes de negar con la cabeza. "Madre, recuerde que no soy... muy hábil en la cocina."

Jim resopló. "Sí, Capitán obvio, como si el desastre de la sopa de hace tres años no fuera una muestra de eso".

"Oh, ustedes dos, estaba siendo amable. ¿Qué debería haber dicho? _Buenos días, Spock, ¿qué tal si te sientas en esa silla y nos ves cocinar, porque lo único que haces es generar caos en la cocina?"_

Jim ahora estaba riéndose fuertemente.

Spock apenas pudo evitar suspirar, sentándose junto a Jim. "Estará ocupando el baño por un largo tiempo, si desea quitar la fibra de plomeek de debajo de las uñas."

"Sí, lo sé.", Jim le sonrió y sus ojos azules brillaban con alegría.

Había sorprendido a todos, pero a pesar de que Jim había crecido rodeado de vulcanos, nunca había dejado de comportarse como el humano que era. Spock supuso que esto tenía que ver con la influencia de su madre y el hecho de que Jim simplemente no podía tener dominio sobre sus emociones. Sin embargo, cada vez que visitaban Shi'kahr, Jim se quedaba en silencio, con el rostro totalmente inexpresivo y la capucha de su túnica que usaba para evitar que su delicada piel humana se quemara con el fuerte sol de Vulcano, proyectaba una sombra profunda sobre su finas facciones.

En los últimos años, el programa de su Padre había sido aceptado por el Consejo y Jim recibió la ciudadanía de Vulcano. Sin embargo, se negaron a permitirle asistir a algún tipo de escuela, justificando su decisión con el hecho de que Jim _simplemente no era Vulcano_ y por lo tanto no podía seguir sus enseñanzas. Spock había intentado argumentar contra esta decisión, pero su Padre le había pedido que lo aceptara. Dejando la educación de Jim en manos de su Madre de Spock. Además, el propio Spock estaba más que dispuesto a enseñar a Jim todo lo que estudiaba y lo consideraba que era necesario que aprendiera, lo hacía en cada ocasión que podía, usando esto como una manera silenciosa de desafiar a su Padre y al Consejo.

La mirada de Spock bajo para quedarse en las sucias manos de Jim, viendo cómo estas se aferraban al machacador con fuerza. Sin pensar realmente en lo que hacía, extendió la mano para arrastrar su dedo índice por los nudillos de Jim.

Jim levantó la cabeza, parpadeando dos veces, antes de sonreír. "Aw, yo también te quiero, Spock."

Spock sintió que sus orejas se tornaban de un color verde. Jim se rió y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. "Eres tan gracioso cuando estás nervioso. ¿Por qué fue eso?"

Él estaba reacio a responder por la simple razón de que no sabía por qué había hecho lo que acaba de hacer. Fue... algo desconcertante por no decir más. "No estoy seguro."

Jim se acomodó un poco para mirarlo, frunciendo un poco las cejas. "¿Estás bien? Has estado actuando más raro de lo normal últimamente."

"Me siento adecuado", respondió Spock, parándose. "Madre, ¿está Padre en casa?"

"No, Spock, ya se fue para una reunión con el Consejo.", su Madre se había girado para mirarlo con el ceño un poco fruncido. "¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente preguntaba."

"¿Tiene que ver con la ceremonia de vinculación?", Jim preguntó en voz baja.

"Jim", su Madre lo regañó. "Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto. Tengo la misma opinión que tú, pero esto es algo que debe hacerse."

"¡No es justo! ¡Spock debería poder elegir por sí mismo! Y no habíamos hablado de esto, simplemente me dijiste que era para el bien de Spock y que sería perjudicial para su salud en el futuro. Si esto no fuera una divagación, seguramente yo no-"

"¡Jim!", La cuchara de madera que su Madre había estado usando para revolver el contenido de la olla fue colocada con dureza sobre el mesón. "¡Para de una vez! Sé todo esto, sé cómo te sientes, pero esto no es la Tierra, las cosas son diferentes aquí, tuve que aprender esto por mí misma. La ceremonia de vinculación sucederá, estemos o no en contra ¿Lo entiendes? No es solo la salud de Spock por la que estoy preocupada, es su vida por la que estoy temiendo, ahora deja este acto innecesario y -Jim, Jim pero que- vuelve aquí jovencito no he terminado con... _James!_ "

Spock vio como Jim se ponía de pie, tirando el tazón de plomeek, mientras pasaba junto a él para salir corriendo de la cocina. Escuchó una puerta abrirse y se cerrarse. Su Madre escondió sus ojos detrás de una de sus manos temblorosas. "Madre..."

"Estoy bien, Spock".

" _Bien_ no es una descripción adecuada del estado de alguien, porque puede significar muchas cosas".

Ella se rió un poco entre dientes. "Lo sé, mi precioso. Tal vez deberías ir tras él. No quiero que se lastime como la última vez..."

Spock escondió una expresión de horror que amenazaba mostrarse. Lo recordó claramente. Había sucedido hace 8.2 años; Jim y su Madre tuvieron una discusión ilógica sobre por qué a Jim no se le permitía ir con Spock y su padre al desierto para visitar las cuevas de cristal. Jim se negó a aceptar su explicación de cómo su cuerpo aún era demasiado pequeño para recibir la cantidad de tri-ox necesaria para resistir la caminata hacia las cuevas. Finalmente, Jim salió justo como lo hizo ahora. Todo el desastre terminó con Jim cayéndose de la pared del jardín, mientras trataba de escalar sobre ella, lo que resultó en un brazo roto y una conmoción cerebral.

"De acuerdo."

"Gracias...", dijo Amanda arrodillándose donde Jim había derramado el plomeek.

Spock pensó en ayudarla primero, pero por la forma en que sus hombros temblaban de tensión, estaba seguro de que ella deseaba quedarse sola rato.

Encontrar a Jim nunca fue una tarea difícil para Spock. Era como si estuvieran conectados a través de una línea invisible que los unía. La razón de esto era quizás el hecho de que habían pasado casi toda su vida juntos. Ellos se conocían demasiado bien para no saber lo que el otro estaría haciendo en este tipo de situaciones.

Jim estaba sentado en una de las rocas que se encontraba dentro del jardín para fines decorativos; I-Chaya se acurrucó a su alrededor con la cabeza gigante descansando en el regazo de Jim. Spock observó a Jim acariciar el espeso pelaje en la frente del Sehlat, escuchando el ronroneo ronco que emitía.

Spock subió por la puntiaguda formación de piedra roja hasta que se paró junto a la única persona a la que llamaba _amigo_ ; la única palabra que aceptaba con gusto en su vocabulario por la única razón de poder nombrar la conexión que compartía con el chico que significaba para él más que cualquier otra persona.

"¿Jim?"

Jim dejó escapar un suspiro y giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos estaban opacos y parecían casi abatidos. "Lo siento."

"Las disculpas son ilógicas."

El rubio se rió entre dientes. "Debería haber sabido que dirías eso. Yo solo... No puedo aceptar esto, no sin una buena explicación. ¿Por qué tienes que... vincularte con esa chica, ni siquiera la conoces? ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es la necesidad de la que todo el mundo habla? ¡He estado viviendo contigo por casi trece años! ¿No confías en mí?"

"12.7 años"

"¡ _Spock_!"

"Jim, sabes que confío en ti." Spock se sentó frente a Jim. "Pero ese es un asunto del que los vulcanos no hablan...con partes no involucradas."

"¡Pero estoy involucrado! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo, somos prácticamente hermanos! Amanda dijo que podrías morir si no te vinculas, Spock, por favor, ¿qué está pasando?", La voz de Jim se quebró a mitad de camino, dejando una fría bola de culpabilidad en el estómago de Spock.

"Es... es difícil hablar de eso, Jim."

Jim se mordió el labio y su cálido dedo se posó en la muñeca de Spock. _Confusión_ y el sabor amargo del miedo se _filtraron_ a través del contacto. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Jim, alguna vez... quizás...", Spock se maldijo mentalmente por tartamudear. "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Pon Farr?"

Recibió un lento parpadeo por parte del rubio y dio un pequeño suspiro. "Es... el ciclo de apareamiento de los Vulcanos. Se produce cada-"

"Cada siete años, sí, eso lo sé. Pero, ¿qué tiene eso que ver con que de repente tengas que vincularte, aunque tus padres dijeron que no era necesario cuando eras más pequeño? ¿Por qué ahora?", Jim jalo su brazo suavemente, suplicando a Spock a que respondiera. "¿Spock?"

"Mis padres no me vincularon cuando era más joven porque esperaban que mi linaje humano fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para no pasar por el Pon Farr. Pero estaban equivocados. Ayer, mi Padre me llevo donde un sanador para evaluar mi estado mental, porque Yo... yo..."

"¿Tú qué?", Jim se inclinó un poco, con los ojos oscurecidos por las emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de ellos.

"He notado que me rindo a los impulsos ilógicos que normalmente reprimo. Has presenciado uno de ellos hoy."

"Te refieres al contacto. Lo que hiciste mientras estábamos en la cocina. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí"

"Entonces, ¿qué significa eso?", Jim sonaba impaciente, pero Spock podía sentir que era solo una manera de cubrir el temor que sentía el joven rubio. "Me diste un beso vulcano en los dedos, no es gran cosa, lo hacíamos mucho cuando éramos niños."

"Pero hemos crecido y ya no me expreso de esa manera. Estoy perdiendo el control y eso significa que experimentaré el Pon Farr en un futuro cercano. Si un Vulcano no vinculado pasa por el Pon Farr, pasara al Plak Tow, la fiebre extrema. Perderá la razón y finalmente morirá.", Spock podía sentir que se le calentaban las orejas y sabía que ya estaban de un verde brillante. "Es por eso que mi Padre quiere que me vincule con T'Pring."

Jim lo miró, una sombra extraña pasó por su rostro y de repente, todo lo que Spock podía sentir a través de su contacto era la cálida piel de Jim. Había levantado los escudos que Spock le había ayudado a construir. "Oh. Entonces básicamente, Sarek te obliga a casarte con una completa desconocida, para salvarte de volverte loco a causa de la frustración sexual. "

Spock bajó la cabeza para ocultar el creciente tono verde en sus mejillas.

La mano de Jim se movió y al siguiente instante fue empujado hacia un abrazo suelto. "Esto apesta."

"Ciertamente"

"¿No hay otra manera?"

"No... mi Padre ha programado que la ceremonia de vinculación se celebre en tres días."

"¿Tan pronto?", Jim susurró.

Spock puso una mano en el costado de Jim, sintiendo como las costillas se movían y se expandían con cada respiración lenta que tomaba el rubio. "Me disculpo por no informar antes."

"Está bien", Spock cerró los ojos cuando la voz de Jim vibró contra su oreja. "Creo que es un poco _extraño_ hablar de esto. Pero es tu maldita culpa, estúpidos vulcanos son tan reservados que me no me sorprende que de repente caminen hacia atrás."

La boca de Spock se movió un poco hacia arriba. "Ilógico."

"Lo sé", Jim se rió entre dientes y se alejó de él, con una mirada extraña y obstruida en sus ojos, incluso mientras sonreía alegremente.

"Deberíamos regresar, mi Madre se preocupará."

Jim movió su mirada hacia un lado. "Todavía no. Yo... yo todavía necesito... todavía necesito algo de tiempo, esto no es fácil para mí Spock. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta, pero eres mi mejor amigo y..."

La forma en que Jim se había callado decía que había algo más que no le había dicho a Spock, pero este no se atrevió a entrometerse más. Jim siempre había sido difícil de entender, incluso cuando estaban explorando los espacios de sus mentes mientras se fusionaban después de que Jim había experimentado otra de sus frecuentes pesadillas.

"Jim no voy a dejarte, lo sabes, ¿no es así?"

Jim sonrió débilmente, antes de mostrar una amplia sonrisa. "Sí... Sí, lo sé. Dios, Spock, te vas a casar, déjame superar eso, deja de ser insistente."

"Jim…"

"Spock, estaré bien. Tú eres el que va a morir si no te vinculas. Esto me está volviendo loco solo porque crecí contigo y ahora... ahora todo va a cambiar y sabes que estoy en lo cierto, quiero decir, seguramente a T'Pring no le hará mucha gracia que fusionemos nuestras mentes todos los días por diversión."

Spock inclinó un poco la cabeza. "Tienes razón."

"Y oye... tal vez ella no sea tan mala. Estoy bastante seguro de que Sarek no te vincularía al azar con alguna chica rara ya que ese no es su estilo."

Spock sacudió su cabeza. "Me sorprende cada día cómo desarrollaste un patrón de habla tan curioso si con los únicos que conversas son mi Madre y yo".

"Oye, también hablo con los humanos que viven en la Segunda Casa. Sobre todo cuando estás en la Academia, porque por mucho que me encanta cuidar de la casa y del jardín, puede ser algo aburrido hablar solo con las plantas."

"Ah. Eso lo explicaría, por supuesto."

"De hecho conocí a este tipo, su nombre es Leonard, pero yo le digo Huesos. Sabes, iba a ser un médico en la Tierra y dice que no puede recordar cómo llegó aquí, solo que en ese momento estaba hablando por teléfono con su novia para romper con ella y de repente unos tipos que no hablan su idioma se lo estaban llevando, probablemente eran Klingons. Tenía como veintitrés años o algo por el estilo, ha estado aquí durante... tres años. Todavía no ha logrado entender el idioma vulcano, así que tiene que usar siempre el traductor.", Jim se rió. "Le dice a los Vulcanos duendes de orejas puntiagudas ¿te lo puedes imaginar? Es realmente raro, pero es genial así sea algo gruñón. Creo que nos estamos haciendo amigos poco a poco."

Spock se puso algo rígido. "Ya veo."

Jim inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué pasa?"

Spock no sabía. De alguna manera, su cuerpo se había tensado, sus manos se apretaban en puños, con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y todo esto había sucedido contra su voluntad. Jim le tocó el hombro suavemente y se relajó de nuevo, apoyándose débilmente en el contacto y por unos minutos, no hablaron.

Finalmente Spock se puso de pie, con las manos en la espalda mientras se enderezaba, mirando a Jim. "Voy a volver a casa. Debes venir conmigo."

Jim asintió, acariciando la cabeza de I-chayas, antes de empujar suavemente al Sehlat para que se pusiera de pie. "Vamos… ¿Manda todavía está enojado conmigo?"

"No, creo que se siente culpable por haber hablado de la manera en que lo hizo."

Pasando una mano sobre sus ojos, Jim extendió la otra mano para agarrarse de la manga de Spock. "Me siento realmente mal por haberme ido así. Sé que tampoco es fácil para ella... yo solo... mierda... yo solo... a veces me siento tan perdido... todas estas tradiciones y reglas…"

"Jim, eres humano y es lógico que sea difícil aceptar nuestra forma de vida."

"Spock yo crecí aquí. Acepté tus constantes caras de póker, la estúpida frase 'No tengo emociones, son ilógicas' tonterías, la forma en que hablas, que no puedo ir a la escuela porque no tengo orejas puntiagudas y que mis manos se vuelven naranjas siempre que hago tu plato favorito. Y no me importa... ¿pero esto? Demonios, este es un matrimonio arreglado; te están quitando tu derecho para tomar tus propias decisiones, aunque esto te afecte por el resto de tu vida."

Spock cerró los ojos por un momento. "Jim, sabía que esto sucedería eventualmente, siempre lo he sabido. No negaré que esperaba que no ocurriera, pero acepté el hecho de que así fuera. Por favor, no sufras así simplemente por mi bien. Creo que mi padre habría arreglado un matrimonio ya sea que yo haya atravesado mi tiempo o no. Soy el heredero de la Primera Casa, es mi deber continuar la línea."

Jim se burló. "Eres un maldito mártir, Spock, eso ni siquiera es gracioso."

"Jim. Es la manera que lo hace Vulcano."

"Lo sé. Lo sé, ¿está bien? Maldita sea lo sé. Y lo odio. _Lo odio"_

En el siguiente instante, Jim estaba huyendo de él, Spock se quedó estático viendo como Jim desaparecía en el vasto jardín que rodeaba su hogar. Sintió que sus hombros se caían cuando el pelo dorado se desvanecía de su vista, dejándolo solo e indefenso.

Debería haber sabido que Jim reaccionaría de esta manera. El rubio siempre había sido el tipo de persona que camina por encima de las expectativas de los demás, para encontrar su propia forma de hacer las cosas y solucionar problemas no resueltos. Pero al mismo tiempo, cada falla parecía golpear a Jim el doble de duro. Esta fue la última gota que derramo el vaso sobre los constantes altibajos que Jim había recibido en su vida en Vulcano. Se había derramado y no había nadie a quien culpar, sino la naturaleza misma.

Con un profundo suspiro, Spock comenzó a caminar hacia la Primera Casa para decirle a su madre, que Jim se había escapado una vez más. Ella se sentiría incluso más culpable y comenzaría a cocinar para cuando Jim llegara a casa, usando toda la comida que encontrara así como lo hizo la última vez.

Spock sintió un dolor de cabeza venir. A veces, los humanos pueden ser increíblemente agotadores.

* * *

 **Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews, espero que sigan apoyando esta historia y que continuemos juntos hasta el final. Esto es con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

 **Que tengan un bonito día!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capitulo y este esta visto bajo la perspectiva de Jim, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten muchísimo. Y por cierto, que viva el Spirk hoy y siempre, definitivamente son tan adorables que quisiera que fueran la pareja principal en la serie y en las películas, pero bueno para eso tenemos los Fics como este. Es para ustedes :)**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **Quiero Huir**

Jim gruñó mientras se adentraba más en la vegetación del jardín de la Primera Casa. Sabía que se había comportado como un niño malcriado, pero no podía evitarlo. Su mejor amigo se iba a casar con una extraña chica vulcana, solo porque...

Jim suspiró. Ese era el problema. No había 'un por qué'. No había _otra manera_. Era una situación sin salida y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba removiendo las entrañas en ese momento. No importaba qué camino tomara, siempre terminaba en que Spock se muriera o se vinculara. _Siempre_ terminaba con Spock alejándose de él.

La vida era una mierda

Pensaba mientras le daba una patada a una piedra para tirarla lejos del pequeño camino a través de la hierba.

En momentos como estos, se preguntaba, qué hubiera pasado si no le hubieran permitido quedarse. ¿Cómo sería su vida ahora? ¿Estaría en la escuela, tendría novia, novio? No lo sabía y nunca lo haría.

No lo quería saber, porque eso significaría nunca haber pasado su vida al lado de Spock.

De repente, se sintió increíblemente desesperado. Spock tenía que vincularse. Si él no quería que muriera, tenía que dejarlo ir. ¿Pero cómo dejas ir a alguien que era prácticamente todo para ti?

Esto era ridículo. _Él era_ ridículo. Spock viviría, eso era todo lo que le tenía que importar, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil aceptar esa maldita tradición vulcana?

La respuesta a esa pregunta era simple; a pesar de que había creció aquí, rodeado de _duendes_ sin emociones, Amanda se había dado cuenta de que apenas se enfrentaba a la forma vulcana de criar hijos. Ella lo trataba como el niño pequeño que era en ese entonces y porque él cubría aquellas cosas que Spock no podía darle. Lo que significaba que se aferraría a ella, le balbucearía cosas sin sentido y le diría con orgullo las cosas que lograba aprender de Spock, que él, siendo _solo un humano,_ no debería haber sido capaz de comprender.

Amanda había aceptado voluntariamente vivir de la manera vulcana con tal de quedarse con Sarek. Eso, por supuesto, no significaba que tuviera que estar de acuerdo con todo lo que pensaban que era lógico y bueno, pero nunca discutió abiertamente con Sarek sobre ello. Había escogido a su amor en Vulcano sobre su libertad en la Tierra y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Jim nunca se había enfrentado a ese tipo de decisión. No realmente. Incluso si Sarek quería que honrara su forma de vida, lo cual lo hacía, siempre y cuando el vulcano estuviera presente y tampoco le importaba vivir de ese modo cuando este no estaba. Sarek pudo haber sido la razón principal por la que pudo quedarse, pero era Spock la razón por la que se quedaba, además, Spock nunca le pidió que cambiara su forma de ser.

Jim rio un poco mientras caminaba por el pequeño sendero hasta el claro que se encontraba en medio del jardín.

Se sentó en uno banco ubicado debajo de uno de los árboles Makroa, mirando fijamente sus delgadas ramas mientras se balanceaban con la cálida brisa. Pasó una mano por su cabello. Tendría que volver a casa eventualmente. Amanda probablemente había comenzado a cocinar de forma impulsiva todos los platos que conocía porque se sentía culpable y Spock quizás estaba haciendo un hoyo en el suelo de la sala porque no estaba _preocupado_. Jim se sintió como la peor escoria de Vulcano por haberse comportado como lo había hecho. Nadie tenía la culpa de que los vulcanos tuvieran que pasar por ese estúpido ciclo de apareamiento. Parecía divertido ahora que se detenía a pensarlo un poco, si tan solo este no fuera letal en el largo plazo.

Jim gruño y puso su cabeza en sus manos.

Estúpido Pon Farr.

Se puso de pie y lentamente inicio su camino de vuelta a casa.

La puerta estaba abierta y rápidamente entro si darse cuenta del guardia que estaba parado rígidamente junto al lado de la entrada principal. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó tirados al azar en la antesala, para luego dirigirse a su habitación.

"¿Jim?", La voz de Spock se dirigió hacia él. Estaba muy tentado de darse la vuelta para arrojarse a su mejor amigo y nunca dejarlo ir.

En cambio, cerró sus mandíbulas y trotó escaleras arriba para llegar rápidamente a su cuarto. Al llegar, entro velozmente y cerró la puerta. Se dejó caer en la cama gigante, sobre la enorme cantidad de almohadas que usualmente amenazaban con sofocarlo. ¿Cómo se supone enfrentaría a Spock o incluso a Amanda en ese momento, cuando se sentía como si tuviera cinco años otra vez con las habilidades de un chimpancé entrenado?

Un golpe en la puerta lo hizo saltar y se sentó rápidamente. "¿Sí?"

"Jim, ¿puedo entrar?"

"Uh…", Jim suspiró agotado. "Computadora, abre la puerta."

La computadora de la casa emitió un sonido de confirmación y la puerta se abrió con un suave siseo. Spock estaba fuera, con las manos a la espalda y con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Jim se cruzó de brazos tímidamente. "¿Y bien? Pasa"

Spock entró, dejando que la puerta se cerrara detrás de él. "Jim, yo... no sé cómo ayudarte, pero créeme; es difícil para mí hacer esto."

"Sí, lo siento Spock, estoy siendo un niño", Jim levantó las piernas para doblar las rodillas contra su pecho de forma protectora. "Deberías simplemente ignorar mi estúpido estado de ánimo hasta que todo esto haya terminado. Esto me está volviendo loco y raro. Quiero huir, por el amor de Dios, nunca escaparía por algo así."

"Jim, no voy a ignorarte, ya lo sabes." Spock se sentó con cautela a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para que Jim sintiera el frio de su cuerpo sin tocarlo. "Has olvidado las cinco veces que escapaste por algo así."

Jim sonrió. Spock podría negarlo todo lo que quisiera, pero simplemente sabía que le encantaba burlarse de él, prácticamente podía _sentir_ la sonrisa que se escondía detrás de esos labios estoicamente rectos.

"Sí, sí, está bien, lo sé."

Spock se enderezó un poco. Vulcano engreído. Jim decidió cambiar el tema.

"Déjame adivinar, Manda ha estado cocinando desde que me fui, ¿No es así?"

"Ciertamente. Jim debes bajar a verla. Está bastante molesta.", la mano de Spock se movió tímidamente como si quisiera alcanzar la Jim, pero no lo hizo.

Jim se mordió el labio y asintió. "Bueno. ¿Vienes conmigo?"

Spock dudo, antes de negar con la cabeza. "No. Regresaré a mi habitación para meditar."

Jim tragó saliva. "Oh. Bueno. Nos vemos entonces en la cena entonces."

Jim observó a Spock irse y de repente sintió frío. Spock había estado meditando mucho durante las últimas semanas y le preocupaba. No sabía casi nada de Pon Farr y todo lo que había logrado encontrar sobre aquel ciclo de apareamiento era que ocurría cada siete años y que era un 'asunto privado que no se podía hablar frente a extraños'. Tampoco podía buscar cuales eran las señales ya que ni siquiera sabía si las había.

Jim se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras para enfrentar a Amanda en la cocina.

Ella estaba de pie frente a la estufa, con el hombro tenso, y su cabello que generalmente mantenía arreglado estaba envuelto en un moño sobre su cabeza, lo que hizo que Jim se sintiera aún peor. El recogido al azar del cabello era solo otra indicación de lo extremadamente angustiada que estaba.

"¿Manda?"

Amanda se giró y lo con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos. "Jimmy…"

Sin pensarlo, se movió hacia ella y cayó en sus brazos, colocando su cara contra su suave hombro. "Lo lamento."

"Ssh...", ella lo abrazó fuertemente. "Yo también lo lamento; No debí haber explotado así."

"Está bien."

"No, eso fue injusto; Sé que tú y Spock son muy cercanos. Son incluso más cercanos de lo que somos Spock y yo. Él confía en ti." Amanda inclinó la cabeza de Jim suavemente para poder mirarlo a los ojos. "Pero no hay otra manera de resolver esto."

"Lo sé.", Jim susurró y agachó la cabeza otra vez para ocultar las lágrimas de frustración que empezaban a aparecer en sus ojos.

Ella no volvió a hablar, simplemente lo movió de un lado a otro, con una mano delgada presionada contra la parte posterior de su cabeza para mantener su cara oculta contra su hombro.

Jim recordó la primera pesadilla que tuvo mientras Spock se había ido para acompañar a su padre a una reunión. Había estado acostado en la cama, tratando de mantenerse quieto, mordiéndose el labio ensangrentado, hasta que no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a sollozar. De alguna manera, Amanda lo había sabido y en un instante estaba en su habitación. Ella se había metido en la cama con él, dándole tranquilidad mientras lloraba, hasta que se relajó en medio de sus delgados brazos y se durmió.

 _Todo va a estar bien_ , ella le había dicho en ese momento.

Sí. Todo estaría bien. Algún día.

Se separaron después de lo que parecieron horas; Jim se limpió sus ojos humedecidos. "Me siento como un idiota."

Amanda le tocó la nariz con un dedo. "No lo eres. Estas preocupado por tu amigo; todos se comportarían raros o ilógicos en este tipo de situaciones."

"¿Spock también?", Jim sonrió, alzando las cejas, nunca había podido coger el truco de mover solo una de ellas.

Tenía una teoría de que era un rasgo genéticamente hereditario y que los Vulcanos habían practicado por mucho tiempo, era algo como parpadear para ellos. Jim se mordió el labio. Sí. Eso se escuchaba muy lógico. No es de extrañar que todos en esta casa pensaran que sería un terrible Vulcano. El _apestaba_ en tomarse las cosas ¡en serio!

"¿Recuerdas cuando decidiste ir y ver las figuras de Surak en la Plaza de Da-Kuv? Simplemente te alejaste sin decirnos a dónde ibas. Spock estaba tan ansioso que corrió por toda la ciudad en tu búsqueda y sin pensar dos veces a dónde podrías haber ido, desapareció. Al final, los dos se habían ido y fue pura casualidad que se hayan encontrado."

Jim se lamió los labios. No había sido pura _casualidad_ , al menos no de su parte. Él siempre había sabido dónde estaba Spock. Era como un Spock-radar que se había instalado en su cabeza. Y, por la forma en que Spock lograba encontrarlo cada vez que decidía esconderse del mundo; supuso que también tenía algún tipo de radar.

"Heh, sí."

Amanda sonrió. "Bien, parece que mañana tenemos que ir de compras. Al parecer utilice todo lo comestible de esta cocina otra vez."

Jim miró hacia el otro lado tímidamente. "Lo lamento."

Ella rió. "Fui yo quien cocinó, no fuiste tú Jimmy."

"Sí, pero fue mi culpa de que lo hicieras."

"¿Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo esto y solo apreciamos que tendremos suficiente comida para cenar para e invitar a alguien?"

"Oh, ¿podemos pedirle a Caator que venga?"

"Claro". Amanda se dirigió hacia la estufa. "Lo llamaré más tarde. Oh, Jimmy, antes de que te vayas, puedes llevarle algunos Krays a Spock, no ha estado comiendo bien últimamente y estoy preocupada."

"Uh. Claro... ¿Amanda?"

"¿Sí?"

"Co-cómo noto si... si empeora, quiero decir... cuando él..."

"Oh", Amanda se quedó inmóvil. "Bueno... hasta el momento solo he sido testigo del Pon Farr de Sarek dos veces, así que... no sé si es igual para todos los vulcanos. Ya sabes lo reservados que son. Sarek tiende a ser muy callado al principio, medita constantemente y cuando estamos solos, comienza a apegarse a mí; su temperatura también se eleva un poco. Supongo que Spock ya ha llegado a esta etapa, o está a punto de hacerlo."

"¿Cómo sucede?"

Amanda se sonrojó levemente. "Ah... tú sabes que los vulcanos son... muy posesivos con sus parejas, se vuelven agresivos y prácticamente todo aquel que mire un poco a su compañero puede ser visto como si fuera una amenaza o un enemigo. Sarek por lo general solo gruñe, pero una vez casi ataca a uno de los guardias porque al parecer estaba demasiado cerca de mí. Y después de esa fase también... bueno, digamos que no pude salir de la habitación durante una semana aproximadamente."

Jim parpadeó lentamente, luego se frotó los ojos. "Mi cerebro. Mis ojos. Mierda, ahora estoy mentalmente cicatrizado, ciego, _destruido_. ¡Qué has hecho!"

Amanda rio alegremente. "¡lo siento cariño tu querías saber!"

"¡La próxima vez que pregunte algo así, no me respondas!", Jim se quejó.

Yéndose de la cocina y dejando la risa de Amanda detrás de él, subió la gran escalera para visitar a Spock y entregarle lo frutos que había llevado consigo. La puerta estaba cerrada y cuando llamó, nadie le respondió.

Oh bien, los dos podían jugar a ese juego. Rápidamente quito el seguro manualmente y observó con satisfacción cómo se abría la puerta. Spock estaba sentado en el medio de la habitación, vestido con un par de pantalones negros y sin camisa. Jim parpadeó, ruborizándose involuntariamente. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo musculoso que era Spock, o de cómo su piel pálida se estiraba sobre sus bíceps... y ¿por qué diablos estaba pensando en eso?

Un par de ojos marrones se abrieron y lo miraron confundidos, antes de aclararsen un momento después. "¿Jim? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Eeh... tu mamá me envió a decirte que comas. Traje algo de fruta Kray." dijo sentándose a unos metros de Spock y pasándole una de las frutas violetas.

Spock la tomó mecánicamente, mirando al puntiagudo Kray. "Gracias."

"¿Te sientes bien? Quiero decir... tan bien como puedas sentir ahora."

"Me siento adecuado"

Jim rodó los ojos. "Sí, claro. ¿Cómo estás _realmente_?"

Spock suspiró suavemente y mordisqueó una punta de la fruta. Jim esperó pacientemente. "Yo... no estoy seguro."

Jim asintió. "Bien. Mira, si yo... puedo ayudarte de alguna manera intentaré hacerlo, ¿te parece? Realmente siento la forma en que actué antes, no estaba... no estaba pensando."

Spock movió su índice y su pulgar para ponerlos alrededor de la muñeca de Jim, sobresaltándolo momentáneamente. "Te lo dije, todo está bien."

Jim dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos unidas. Spock casi nunca iniciaba el contacto si no era necesario. La sensación de la piel lisa de Spock lo confundió por un momento, recordó lo que le había dicho Amanda, pero no sintió diferencia en la temperatura pues la mano de Spock estaba fría, como siempre.

" _¿Puedo dormir aquí?"_

" _¿Qu... oh hola Spock, tuviste una pesadilla?"_

" _No, simplemente tengo frio, creo que el sistema de calefacción no está funcionando bien y no he podido elevar la temperatura en mi habitación." Jim observó a Spock subir rápidamente a su cama, se metió debajo de las mantas y suspiro aliviadamente cuando sus pies helados tocaron los suyos, que estaban mucho más calientes. "La temperatura exterior de tu cuerpo es mucho más alta que la mía, concluí, que podría dormir si me quedaba contigo."_

 _Jim soltó una risita. "¡Podrías haber dicho que querías acurrucarte!"_

"Jim."

"¿Hm?"

"Lo estás haciendo otra vez."

"Ah, lo siento, pero me vino a la mente." Jim sonrió. "Olvidé lo fácil que transfiero"

Spock negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se suavizaron de una manera que Jim nunca había visto antes. Frunció el ceño, tratando de determinar dónde había visto esta particular mirada antes, se asustó cuando de repente fue empujado un poco más cerca con su mano.

" _¡Oh!_ "

Spock parpadeó, luego lo soltó casi como si lo hubieran quemado. Todo su comportamiento había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En lugar de mostrarse tranquilo y relajado, ahora temblaba con tensión reprimida, sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta que estuvieron casi negros. Jim se encogió, agachando la cabeza ligeramente para mostrar que no era una amenaza. Fue un gesto que aprendió mientras jugaba con I-Chaya. Después de ser reprendido por Sarek más de una vez, descubrió que también funcionaba con vulcanos. Ahora, esperaba que también funcionara con el medio-Vulcano que estaba echando humo silenciosamente delante de él.

"¿S-Spock? "

"Debes irte."

Jim levantó la vista y con el ceño fruncido colocó las frutas restantes de Kray en el piso frente a él y se paró con cuidado. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? "

"Vete, por favor." Spock sonó como si hablara entre dientes.

Jim con cautela dio paso hacia atrás. "Spock..."

"Vete, Jim." La voz del vulcano sonaba más dura de lo habitual, haciendo que Jim se estremeciera.

"Pero-"

"¡ _Trasha_!", grito Spock, visiblemente lleno de ira.

Jim se tambaleó contra la puerta cerrada en estado de shock y con los ojos muy abiertos; golpeó el panel de la pared para quitar el seguro de la cerradura y rápidamente salió de la habitación, con el pensamiento de alejarse lo más lejos posible de Spock. Nunca antes le había temido a Spock. Siempre se había sentido seguro a su lado, sin importar qué tan molesto estuviera vulcano con él. Pero... Spock nunca le había levantado la voz hasta ahora.

Esto lo asustaba.

* * *

 ***Trasha: salir o alejarse; ir sin tomar o quitar. (Esta definición la tomo la autora del VLD-Vulcan Language Dictionary).**

 **Espero sus reviews ya saben que esto es con mucho cariño para ustedes y para que disfruten. Espero poder traer la próxima actualización más rápido.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola estimados espero que se encuentren muy bien, una disculpa por haberme demorado un poquito en actualizar. Nuevamente mi trabajo no me ha dado tiempo, pero aquí estoy nuevamente con la continuación de esta bella historia y sigo muy animada como siempre para poder continuarla.**

 **Les cuento que este capitulo esta visto más desde la perspectiva de Spock y también que pasan algunas cosas interesantes, así que los invito a que lo disfruten.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **A DONDE QUIERA QUE VAYA**

A la mañana siguiente, Spock despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba acurrucado debajo de su cama. Frunció el ceño y salió fuera de ese pequeño espacio polvoriento para poder estirar sus doloridos músculos. Eso nunca le había sucedido, ¿por qué se quedaría dormido en una posición tan incómoda y sobre todo en ese lugar?

Mientras se dirigía al baño recordó que Jim no le había hablado en la cena, solo había conversando un poco con Caator y su Madre. Era entendible por la forma en que lo había tratado antes de que los llamaran para comer. Jim probablemente pensaría que él era demasiado peligroso como para siquiera considerar abrir su boca.

Spock entró en la ducha y ajustó la temperatura. Podía sentir cómo el control sobre sus emociones se iba día tras día. Mientras apagaba la ducha para luego secarse rápidamente, consideraba si era o no seguro para Jim estar cerca de él.

El espejo sobre el lavamanos reflejaba una cara que apenas reconocía. Sus ojos eran casi negros, la piel a su alrededor era ligeramente verde y los círculos oscuros debajo de los párpados inferiores le daban un aspecto aún más pálido. Se agarró fuertemente de los lados del lavamanos. Él era Vulcano, tenía que tener _el control_ constantemente; esto era inaceptable.

Spock se vistió lentamente, para luego salir de su habitación.

Al salir vio que Jim estaba parado en el pasillo frente a él, con una mano levantada lista para golpear la puerta. Spock levantó una ceja tentativamente. "Buenos días, Jim."

La mano de Jim cayó hacia un lado y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, antes de que una sonrisa de alivio se extendiera por sus carnosos labios. "Buenos días, Spock. ¿Te sientes mejor? Intenté darte un poco de espacio, ya que ayer te hice sentir incómodo, uhm..."

Spock sintió un pequeño dolor de culpa en su costado pues Jim solo había estado tratando de ayudarlo. "Estoy adecuado. Yo... yo me disculpo por la forma en que te traté, no debí reaccionar de esa manera. No fue apropiado para un Vulcano".

"Bien, menos mal solo eres medio Vulcano." Jim le guiñó un ojo y dirigió su mirada hacia la escalera. "¿Qué tal si bajamos y desayunamos? Me muero de hambre."

Spock levantó la segunda ceja. A veces se preguntaba cómo Jim se las arreglaba para comer tanto. Su Madre siempre le había insistido a Jim para que comiera bastante ya que de niño era muy desnutrido. Pero a pesar de que Jim comía como un le-matya hambriento, al final se había quedado 5,9 pulgadas más pequeño que él y apenas se escapaba de ser llamado delgado. Su Madre aún tenía esperanzas de que Jim creciera un poco más, pero a él eso no le importaba.

"Muy bien, vamos." Spock puso sus manos en la espalda y esperó hasta que Jim se acercara a las escaleras, para después seguirlo.

Su Madre estaba de pie en la cocina, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas mientras miraba los armarios vacíos que por lo general estaban llenos de comida. "Oh chicos, tenemos que ir a Shi'kahr, apenas me queda para hacer el desayuno..."

Jim se rió débilmente. "Bien. ¿Quedo algo para comer antes de irnos, o que ...?"

"Si, hay algo de leche y plomeek de ayer, por si quieres".

"Genial."

15.3 minutos después, estaban sentados en el comedor, terminando su desayuno improvisado.

"Jim, nunca vas a aprender a comer Plomeek sin derramarlo, ¿hmm?"

"Lo siento, es difícil pues esta cosa pretende permanecer en mi cuchara y de repente comienza a gotea al azar. Es como una maldición o algo así", Jim se quejó.

"Simplemente estás colocando demasiado en tu cuchara-"

"Cállate, Spock, es una maldición, ¡lo sé!"

De repente, Spock tuvo la clara urgencia de dejar caer su cabeza sobre la mesa con exasperación, pero se contuvo. Sería bastante ilógico y probablemente bastante doloroso. "Si tú lo dices, Jim."

Su Madre se rió entre dientes. "Muy bien ustedes dos, si ya terminaron, coloquen sus platos en el fregadero y vámonos."

12.2 minutos después de haberlo hecho, Amanda les pidió que entraran al auto flotante. En el camino a la ciudad Jim comenzó a tararear una canción; Spock no estaba seguro de estar molesto o no por ello. Finalmente decidió que era más irritante que agradable y gentilmente le dio un codazo a Jim en el brazo para que se detuviera. Obtuvo una sonrisa avergonzada como respuesta y de repente sintió como una cálida mano se colocaba suavemente sobre su brazo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Jim volteara para mirarlo. "¿Oye, Spock?"

Estaba hablando en voz muy baja, lanzando cautelosas miradas hacia Amanda que estaba en el asiento del conductor.

"¿Sí?", Susurró Spock.

"Nadie sabe que nos estamos fusionando, ¿verdad? ¿Ni siquiera el Sanador?"

"He protegido esos recuerdos y pensamientos, especialmente del Sanador, él no puede verlos a menos de que rompa los escudos".

Jim sonrió. "Okey."

Spock asintió. Habían mantenido en secreto sus frecuentes fusiones, ya que no era algo que un Vulcano hiciera a menos de que estuviera vinculado con otro. Jim y Spock se habían acostumbrado a compartir sus mentes al menos una vez a la semana porque descubrieron que eso ayudaba a aliviar el estrés que Spock traía consigo cada vez que regresaba de la Academia y mantenía los terrores nocturnos de Jim al mínimo. A veces, sin embargo, simplemente lo hacían solo porque se sentía bien.

Shi'kahr los saludó con el suave murmullo de una ciudad vulcana. Los que ya deambulaban por las calles reflejaban la tranquilidad de haber pasado una buena noche.

Jim se había quitado la capucha de su túnica de color arena que estaba sobre su cabello rubio, que hacía que su rostro se oscureciera un poco. Spock observó la transformación habitual de Jim que pasaba de ser el chico ruidoso y alborotado a ser el hombre estoico sin emociones que mostraba en público. Siempre le inquietaba cómo la brillante sonrisa de Jim se desvanecía y su rostro se volvía inexpresivo, dejando ver unos ojos apagados y grises.

Caminaron hacia el mercado, Spock se mantuvo cerca de Jim, perturbado por la frecuencia con que alguien pasaba a su lado o accidentalmente le rozaba el brazo. Él nunca había notado eso antes.

Jim giro la cabeza ligeramente hacia él. "¿Estás bien?"

"Me siento adecuado."

Jim asintió contestándole de esa manera a Spock y no volvió a hablar.

Dejaron que Amanda caminara por el mercado, siguiéndola diligentemente mientras compraba los comestibles. Y cuando estaban de pie junto a un puesto de frutas, Jim dio un paso atrás, sorprendiendo a la persona que pasaba detrás de él, haciendo que chocaran. Spock reaccionó inmediatamente y sin pensar jalo a Jim hacia él antes de que pudiera caer, dirigiéndole una mirada de furia al otro hombre. El extraño parpadeó, luciendo levemente sorprendido debajo del amplio sombrero que llevaba puesto, antes de alejarse lo más rápido posible de ellos.

Jim reposa sin fuerza en sus brazos, con la cabeza presionada contra el cuello de Spock. "¿Spock ...?"

Spock, solo se limitó a ronronear en respuesta. "¿Sí?"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estabas a punto de caer", dijo mientras agarraba más fuertemente a Jim.

"Sí pero ya estoy bien, entonces ¿por qué me sigues abrazando? No es que tenga nada en contra de eso, pero generalmente no haces este tipo de cosas" Jim levantó un poco la cabeza y dejando ver en sus ojos un brillo que reflejaba alegría y confusión, alejando ese color gris que tenían hace unos minutos.

Spock dejó que retrocediera un poco, pero dejo una mano alrededor del codo de Jim.

"Spock puedes soltarme, de verdad".

No, _no podía._

"Como parece que no puedes caminar por tu cuenta, considero que es necesario que te ayude."

"Solo quieres avergonzarme, admítelo, eres un Vulcano presumido." Jim bromeó, dejando ver una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ilógico". Spock respondió levantando la marida.

Amanda los miraba de manera pensativa, su boca se veía extraña reflejando algo como una sonrisa y un ceño fruncido. Eso lo confundía; ¿Qué estaba pensando ella?

Jim negó con la cabeza y se quedó quieto sin quitar la mano de Spock, por lo cual este último estaba agradecido por ello. Spock ni siquiera podía pensar en dejar ir a Jim y tampoco lograba entender por qué se sentía así. Tal vez era la confusión hormonal por la que estaba pasando y por esa razón su cuerpo lo instó a aferrarse a alguien y ese resultó ser Jim porque estaban más cerca.

Sí, esa debe ser la razón.

Salieron de Shi'kahr 2.3 horas más tarde, regresando a su casa a las afueras de la ciudad. Amanda se había negado a vivir en el centro de Shi'kahr para evitar las constantes miradas que le daban pues los humanos en ese entonces no eran muy conocidos en el planeta Vulcano y también para escapar de la prensa. Aparentemente, no importaba en qué planeta se viviera ya que la sed de conocimiento y la fascinación por la vida de los famosos y de los ricos siempre estaban presenten. Fue por esa razón que la Primera Casa se había mudado a un lugar más apartado, siendo seguida por la Segunda y la Tercera porque también se habían dado cuenta que era más fácil mantener su privacidad y _sus_ secretos de esa manera.

Después de que habían colocado el mercado en sus respectivos lugares, Jim salió con Spock al jardín, luego se sentaron en su lugar habitual al lado del pequeño estanque en la parte posterior del jardín.

El rubio se había tumbado sobre la suave hierba, mirando el domo de vidrio que dominaba sobre ellos, protegiendo las preciosas plantas del duro sol al filtrar el calor y la radiación UV. Spock se preguntaba si el jardín había sido construido simplemente para su madre, porque no podía imaginar a su padre atendiendo a ningún tipo de planta.

Spock se sentó al lado de Jim con las piernas cruzadas mientras observaba al humano estirar sus brazos por encima de él, arqueándose en el suelo, antes de relajarse y desplomarse como si cada hueso hubiera sido removido de su cuerpo, dejándolo tendido descuidadamente.

"Oye, Spock".

"¿Sí?"

"¿Crees que seguiremos siendo amigos después de... de que te hayas vinculado con T'Pring?"

Spock analizo la pregunta, ignorando la apretada sensación en su pecho. "No veo ninguna razón por la cual no debemos seguir siendo amigos."

"Pues vas a tener otras cosas más importantes que hacer y probablemente te vas a mudar para construir tu propia familia."

"Jim siempre serás parte de mi familia, al igual que mis padres."

"Por supuesto, además voy a ser un tío genial para tus hijos. Les enseñaré todo lo que sé."

Spock se estremeció. "No sé qué es más desconcertante. Que hayas pensado en que T'Pring y yo vayamos a tener hijos o el hecho de que tienes la intención de enseñarles todo lo que sabes."

Jim se rió a carcajadas; Spock vio los hoyuelos formarse en sus mejillas.

Su camisa se había deslizado un poco hacia arriba, exponiendo su plano abdomen. Tres pecas se encontraban justo encima de la cadera que sobresalía y Spock cedió ante el impulso de tocar la suave piel que machaban. Jim se sacudió ligeramente, respirando entre dientes.

"¡ _Maldita sea_ _Spock_ , tienes los dedos helados, al menos pregúntame!"

Spock retiró su mano de nuevo. "Me disculpo. Nunca antes había notado que tenías una pigmentación más oscura en el abdomen".

"Sí, bueno, no es como si saliera sin camisa todo el tiempo", Jim sonrió.

Spock parpadeó lentamente. "Ciertamente."

La cara de Jim se suavizó y extendió un dedo, presionándolo contra la muñeca de Spock en un inocente gesto de afecto. "¿Sabes?, te voy a extrañar."

"Jim, no me voy."

"Lo sé, pero parece que te fueras", Jim cerró los ojos y giro la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar al sol. "No más holgazanear en el jardín así como ahora, no más juegos de ajedrez hasta altas horas de la noche, tampoco no más seguirme a donde quiera que vaya pues yo sé que lo haces solo porque sabes que eso me molesta muchísimo y no habrán más fusiones mentales... dime que tu también me vas a extrañar... "

Spock bajó la cabeza. "No se puede evitar, pero... sí, también te extrañaré Jim."

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Jim, lo que hizo que Spock notara que las largas pestañas del rubio estaban mojadas. Una lágrima se escurrió entre las pestañas cerradas y se arrastró por la mejilla bronceada. Spock la secó suavemente, mirando sin pensar la humedad que quedaba en el nudillo de su dedo índice.

"Mierda, lo siento soy todo un bebe."

"Ilógico no eres un bebé", respondió Spock automáticamente.

Jim soltó una risita. "Sí, sí, ambos sabemos que estás fingiendo ser demasiado lógico para entender las cosas estúpidas que dicen los humanos."

"Eso significaría que estaba mintiendo. Los vulcanos no mienten".

"Medio Vulcano, al parecer", los ojos de Jim se abrieron, todavía estaban cubiertos por un brillo húmedo, pero ahora estaban sonriendo. "Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos aquí y de esta forma para siempre".

Spock se abstuvo de comentar, en lugar de eso estiró las piernas, viendo como Jim se acercaba para colocar su cabeza sobre uno de sus muslos, para luego agarrar uno de sus brazos.

"Fusiónanos".

"Jim estamos afuera, alguien podría ver".

"Solo diez minutos, por favor".

Spock suspiró. Diez minutos con Jim nunca significaron solo diez minutos. Sin embargo, cedió ante la súplica y colocó sus dedos en los puntos de fusión del rostro de Jim para luego entrar en sus mentes.

 _Se encontraban en un columpio que estaba ubicado en lo alto de un acantilado. Debajo de ellos había un abismo negro sin fin y el cielo estaba pintado con los colores del atardecer. Las gotas de lluvia caían al revés, goteando hacia arriba desde el suelo seco y disparando hacia la extensión casi sin nubes sobre ellos._

 _"Jim me asombra que todavía puedas recordar cómo se veían estos aparatos humanos."_

 _"Los amaba cuando era un niño."_

 _"Lo sé, me lo has dicho constantemente."_

 _Jim tenía una sonrisa radiante. "Probablemente pienses que estos aparatos son súper ilógicos"._

 _"Lo son, pero te divierten", Spock se balanceo cautelosamente._

 _El atardecer en la distancia se oscureció un poco, las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento. Jim suspiró suavemente. "Nunca me voy a acostumbrar al hecho de que el tiempo aquí pasa muy rápido."_

 _"Ciertamente."_

 _Jim comenzó a balancearse un poco más, moviéndose más alto mientras el viento soplaba en su cabello y las gotas de lluvia empapaban su ropa. Spock lo miró en silencio, antes de volver su mirada hacia el horizonte. Un barco navegaba sobre la arena al otro lado del abismo._

 _"Jim, tenemos que regresar ahora."_

 _Jim asintió y miró a Spock, deteniendo el columpio para luego poner sus pies descalzos en el suelo. Spock también se puso de pie y se acercó a él. "Vamos."_

 _Spock agarro la muñeca de Jim y este se dejó guiar para salir por el borde del acantilado._

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron de par en par. El cielo sobre ellos ya se había vuelto anaranjado con la inminente puesta de sol; Jim se sentó un poco aturdido, notando que la parte posterior de su ropa que había recostado en el pasto estaba ligeramente húmeda.

"Oh ya es muy tarde... qué raro", dijo Jim sacudiendo un poco los brazos, más que nada para disipar la rigidez que se había acumulado en ellos durante su fusión.

Spock se puso de pie, agarrando suavemente los codos de Jim para levantarlo. Tuvo que estabilizar al muchacho por un momento, porque parecía que este estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. "Woa..., rayos debí comer algo antes pues estas fusiones quitan mucha energía. Bueno y ya que estoy hablando de comida, deberíamos irnos para la casa, probablemente Amanda ya ha preparado la cena."

La suposición de Jim resultó ser correcta. Amanda ya los estaba esperando, la mesa estaba puesta y Sarek ya estaba sentado en su lugar, asintiéndoles en silencio mientras ellos entraban al comedor.

Spock se sentó, viendo a Jim tumbarse en la silla del lado opuesto. Amanda coloco la comida en sus platos; demasiado para el poco apetito que tenía pero sabía que no debía preocuparla.

Comieron en silencio; Jim mantuvo su mirada baja como si no se atreviera a mirar a Spock. Un pequeño dedo del pie lo empujo y Spock pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Jim.

Devolvió cuidadosamente el empujón y centró su atención de nuevo en la lasaña de verduras. Por un momento, se quedó mirando la comida antes de sacudirse mentalmente.

Agarro la jarra de agua al mismo tiempo que Jim, por un instante sus dedos se rozaron, enviando una corriente a su brazo lo que hizo que se levantara bruscamente, sorprendiendo aún más al joven rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, el hermoso azul de los ojos de Jim brillaban con algo que él no podía ubicar.

Un segundo después salió corriendo del comedor para luego subir la escalera a prisa, tratando de ignorar cómo su sangre fluía en gran manera por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado Reviews, me disculpo por no poderles responder a tiempo. Agradezco mucho sus comentarios de verdad que me motivan bastante para poder seguir adelante con esta historia.**

 **Por eso muchas gracias a Billie Jean Hummel,** **Remsy Canterville, stylo, gama-90, MyMindPalace221b, sonuzumaki50, NiallAndThePotatos,**

 **Isabellesainz, Nanuk, taisho130 y AragornLegolas.**

 **Por acompañarmen y darmen su apoyo con esta historia.**

 **Un abrazo gigante**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Como han estado?**

 **De antemano les pido una disculpa por demorarme en actualizar he estado algo ocupada, pero no se preocupen que no voy a dejar de lado esta historia y continuare actualizando hasta terminarla.**

 **Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo y espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo.**

 **Bonito día!**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **REGRESAR A TU LADO**

Spock no había salido de su habitación después de que había retirado de la cena, pasando allí también, el segundo día antes de la ceremonia. Cada vez que Jim tocaba su puerta para llevarle comida, no recibía respuesta y se llevaba el plato nuevamente a la cocina. Amanda se pasaba casi todo el tiempo sentada en una silla del balcón, mirando al desierto con su rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

Esto hizo sentir a Jim como si les hubiera fallado a los dos de alguna manera.

La casa nunca se había sentido tan silenciosa.

El tercer día, la puerta de Spock finalmente se abrió y Jim tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar que un sonido de sorpresa saliera de su boca. Spock llevaba un par de pantalones negros, una camisa del mismo color y una especie de bata que llegaba hasta sus muslos y se dejaba abierta en el frente, los cierres de plata tintineaban con cada movimiento.

Jim siempre supo que Spock era guapo, pero _caray_.

Spock lo observo, solo un segundo antes de desviar la mirada. Amanda se paró frente a Spock, cerrando suavemente el primer broche de la bata. "Prométeme que te comportas, ¿de acuerdo cariño?"

"Madre, soy Vulcano".

Ella río, pero el sonido fue un poco ahogado y roto. "Lo sé, cariño, lo sé".

Spock la besó en la frente y Jim se dio la vuelta ante la escena, el gesto dolorosamente tierno hizo que sus pulmones se contrajeran lastimosamente. Spock se alejó de Manda y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar a Jim ni siquiera una vez.

Algo dentro de Jim gritaba silenciosamente para que Spock regresara, para que lo reconociera, para que al menos se despidiera de él apropiadamente. Cualquier cosa menos ese evidente rechazo a su presencia. En cambio, siguió mirando por la ventana, escuchando a Sarek bajar las escaleras y despedirse de su esposa. La boca de Jim parecía pegada, sus hombros temblaban ante ese sentimiento desgarrador que estaba en su interior y que ahora yacía en lo profundo de su alma, irreconocible y sin rostro, simplemente causando dolor.

Sus sentidos debieron haberse ido por un segundo porque sonido de la puerta cerrándose, lo hizo regresar en sí. Manda colocó su delgada mano sobre su espalda y en ese momento, notó que estaba temblando por todos lados. "¿Jim?"

"Estoy bien", dijo quitándole la mano. "Me voy a mi cuarto".

"James, cariño"

La miro y le dirigió una triste sonrisa. "Estoy bien, en serio, solo estoy cansado".

Ella no le creyó, pudo verlo claramente, pero ella simplemente asintió y se fue para el balcón sin interrogarlo.

Jim se tambalea mientras subía las escaleras pues cada paso parecía un desafío. Cuando finalmente llegó a su habitación, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama, acurrucándose en las millones de almohadas que había acumulado a lo largo de los años, abrazando solo a su favorita.

Se sentía vacío por dentro, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de su cuerpo y hubiera dejado que se pudriera justo delante de sus ojos. Sus dedos se sacudieron con la necesidad de moverse. Solo deseaba que su cuerpo permaneciera quieto, atrapando la ira impotente que sentía.

¿Había hecho algo mal?

¿Este era su castigo por todo lo que había arruinado en su vida?

Jadeo un poco molesto. Estaba empezando a sonar como la chica quejambrosa de Orión en ese estúpido programa de televisión que Amanda solía ver todas las noches.

Jim dejó escapar un gruñido, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada. Mierda, que patético era.

Spock era el que tenía que pasar por la peor parte, no él.

No creía que era egoísmo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. Spock era como una mejor parte de su propio ser que estaba roto, pequeño y desordenado. La voz en su cabeza gritaba que Spock era suyo, maldita sea; se suponía que nadie se lo quitaría.

Se sentó en la cama, arrojando una almohada contra la pared y luego se puso de pie para pasearse por la habitación como un si fuera animal enjaulado. Sintió que la cabeza se le desbordaba y quiso apartar los ojos con frustración. Él se sentía inútil; ni siquiera podía describirlo, no había palabras que pudieran nombrar todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"Maldito seas, Spock", protestó en la habitación vacía.

Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña imagen holográfica que estaba sobre su escritorio, justo al lado de su PADD. Era una de las pocas que tenía junto a Spock.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del balcón, con un tablero de ajedrez entre ellos. Jim acababa de hacer un jaque mate y se reía de la cara inusualmente desconcertada del vulcano. Manda había tomado la imagen y se había negado a eliminarla, incluso después de que Spock se lo hubiera pedido.

Jim sintió como una sonrisa se empezaba a formar en sus labios.

 _"No lo entiendo. Había solo un 3.4 por ciento de posibilidades de que tu ganaras este juego"._

 _"Pues no ves que ¡soy James T. Kirk!"_

 _"Ese hecho no tiene nada que ver con que tu victoria más cuestionable, Jim"._

 _"¡Solo estás celoso de que yo haya ganado!"_

 _"Ilógico, Jim, yo-"_

 _Jim dejó de escucharlo solo para comenzar a reír._

Aquellos habían sido realmente buenos tiempos. Sus hombros se hundieron, toda la ira que había estado revolviéndose en sus entrañas de repente se evaporó y no dejó nada excepto la helada desesperación detrás.

Estaba a punto de perder a la única persona que había llegado a considerar como su segunda mitad.

Un sonido bajo y frágil escapó de su garganta, y no, no había sido un gemido. Se pasó las manos por el pelo, tirando de él un poco. La presión en su cabeza no había disminuido; en cambio, se había transformado en un dolor punzante. Sintió como si alguien la hubiera abierto y le hubiera atravesado las entrañas, antes de perder interés en ellas, para dejarlas colgando descuidadamente.

Jim masajeó sus sienes, apretando fuertemente sus ojos.

Inquieto, salió de la habitación para caminar por los amplios escalones de piedra nuevamente. Corrió dos vueltas alrededor del semicírculo que formaba el sofá, antes de entrar a la cocina. Por un segundo, se paró solo en la puerta para luego agacharse en el suelo y gatear por debajo de la pequeña mesa en la esquina izquierda, donde Amanda y él solían desayunar cuando Spock y Sarek no estaban en la casa.

La reducción del espacio que lo rodeaba alivió la sensación cruda de la exposición de su cabeza que la había hecho doler de manera significativa.

 _"Eres mi mejor amigo, Spock"._

 _"Lo sé, Jim"._

Respiró temblando, tirando de sus rodillas contra su pecho, presionando su cara contra ellas mientras sentía que sus conductos lagrimales empezaban a trabajar horas extras. Oh, mierda, se estaba poniendo nostálgico.

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios y sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas, las cuales empaparon la tela de sus pantalones ya que tenía su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

Alguien se sentó a su lado, sus dos delgados brazos se envolvieron delicadamente a su alrededor cuando comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Amanda no habló; ella ni siquiera trató de callarlo. En lugar de eso, balanceó a Jim suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dibujando círculos lentos y suaves en los tensos músculos de su espalda.

Lloró por lo que parecieron horas y cuando los sollozos finalmente se redujeron a un pequeño hipo, se acomodó contra el cálido cuerpo de Amanda.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te resfriaste, después de pasar la noche en el balcón enojado, porque Sarek te prohibió pasar la noche en la habitación de Spock después de que tuviste una pesadilla?"

"No estaba enojado..."

Amanda se río entre dientes. "Por supuesto que no".

"Sí, lo recuerdo".

"Estabas constantemente tratando de salir de la cama, diciéndonos que necesitabas ver a Spock. Me decías -Manda solo dos minutos y ya. Lo que me sorprendía era que decías que _necesitabas_ ver a Spock y no decías era que _querías_ verlo".

"Por supuesto que quería ver a Spock", frunció el ceño.

Jim no veía nada extraño en la forma en que suplicaba por ver a Spock.

"No lo dudo. Pero aun así era... extraño", Amanda le dio un beso en la sien. "Spock estaba igualmente inquieto en ese momento. Una vez del colegio lo enviaron a casa porque no podía concentrarse. Nunca te lo dije, porque temía que te sintieras responsable por ello".

Jim frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué se sentiría responsable?

"Manda... ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? Spock se va a unir con una chica a la que no conoce ni ama".

Ella río. "Eres un romántico, ¿eh? Pero sé a qué te refieres Puedo asegurarte que no estoy tan tranquila como podrías pensar. Pero esa unión mantendrá vivo a Spock. Eso es todo lo que importa".

Eso era verdad.

Bostezó, agotado por el excesivo llanto. Manda lo abrazó un poco más.

"Deberías descansar un poco, cariño".

"Mhm-hm", asintió, exhalando profundamente y relajándose aún más en el abrazo de Amanda.

 _El agua le llegaba hasta los tobillos, sus pies descalzos se habían hundido en la arena debajo de ellos. En algún lugar, a lo lejos, podía oír el trueno, aunque el cielo sobre él estaba libre de nubes, dejando que las estrellas brillaran sobre él._

 _Tres lunas vagaban lentamente sobre el firmamento negro, goteando luz azul pálida y dorada en el agua. Dio un paso vacilante, escuchando las salpicaduras que causó. Algo faltaba. No, alguien había desaparecido._

 _En el lado izquierdo, podía ver una puerta solitaria que se cernía a unos centímetros sobre el suelo cubierto de líquido, pesadas cadenas negras y cerraduras que la mantenían bien cerrada. Algunas de las cadenas más débiles se habían roto, colgando inútilmente sobre el agua, solo sostenidas por los que aún estaban intactas._

 _La luz blanca se filtraba a través de la grieta entre la puerta y su marco. Era extraño. Desde donde estaba, pudo ver que no había nada detrás de eso._

 _Caminó hasta allá, tirando de una de las cadenas, pero fue en vano. Se sintió frustrado. Él necesitaba pasar. Lo que estaba detrás no estaba seguro, necesitaba protección y lo necesitaba a él para evitar ser lastimado._

 _Una ola helada de miedo se estremeció a través de él y casi cayó de rodillas por la fuerza de la misma._

 _La puerta se sacudió, agitando violentamente las cadenas. Se escuchó un fuerte chirrido que le perforó las orejas dolorosamente. Se tambaleó hacia adelante, agarrando las cadenas de nuevo, tirando y tirando con todo lo que pudo._

 _...¡Déjame pasar!..._

 _Sus brazos se tensaron y los eslabones de la cadena se clavaron dolorosamente en sus palmas, pero mantuvo resistencia. Una de las cadenas se rompió; lo que hizo que se cayera hacia atrás, aterrizando en el agua fría. La puerta dejó de temblar y, de repente, volvió a quedar en silencio._

 _Entonces, una voz salió de detrás de la puerta, amortiguada y extrañamente familiar._

 _... No toques lo que es mío..._

Jim se despertó bruscamente, respirando pesadamente. Amanda lo sostenía por los hombros, entrecerrando los ojos con preocupación. "¿Jim?"

Tragó saliva con dificultad, tratando de orientarse. El piso debajo de él estaba frío; observo que una pata de mesa estaba detrás de Amanda. Ah. Todavía estaban debajo de la mesa de la cocina. "Qué...?"

"Estabas teniendo una pesadilla"- Amanda pasó una mano por su cabello. "Yo estaba-"

La puerta principal se abrió fuertemente y Amanda rápidamente salió disparada de debajo de la mesa, dejando a Jim tambaleándose. Ella salió corriendo de la cocina, mientras Jim se arrastraba fuera de su escondite, gruñendo en voz baja. Podía oír la voz tranquila de Sarek, luego la voz más fuerte de Spock y se sobresaltó al percatarse el tono agitado que tenía.

¿Qué diablos había pasado en la ceremonia?

Se puso de pie, caminando cautelosamente por la puerta, solo para retroceder, cuando Spock pasó por su lado corriendo.

Jim parpadeó y miró a Amanda, que se aferraba a Sarek con los ojos muy abiertos. "Está bien. ¿Acaso Spock subió corriendo como un adolescente angustiado, o estoy alucinando otra vez, porque accidentalmente comí nueces de t'koa?"

Los ojos de Sarek se oscurecieron un poco más. Oh-oh, había hecho enojar al viejo Vulcano una vez más. A veces, Jim realmente odiaba su gran bocota. Y también porque aparentemente tuvo una leve incontinencia verbal.

Amanda sonrió débilmente. "¿Podrías ir tras él, cariño? Parece muy molesto y dudo que quiera hablar conmigo sobre eso..."

Jim asintió y trotó escaleras arriba hacia la habitación de Spock.

Ni siquiera se molestó en llamar, sabía que, cuando Spock estaba en uno de sus estados de ánimo de no existencia, _porque -los Vulcanos no sienten Jim-_ no respondía, ni abría la puerta. Jim movió la cerradura de la puerta y entró en la habitación, sus ojos buscaron instantáneamente al único ocupante.

Spock estaba sentado en su tapete de meditación, mirando fijamente a la pared.

"Hola", Jim se sentó con cautela junto a la puerta, esperando hasta que se cerrara, antes de apoyar su espalda contra ella.

"No deseo hablar de eso, Jim".

¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido?

"Vamos, Spock, no seas así".

"Por favor. Necesito... necesito tiempo". Spock se negó a mirarlo.

"¿Fue el vínculo tan malo?" dijo Jim tratando de evitar que su voz se quebrara ante la temida palabra.

"No se produjo la vinculación".

Jim se sorprendió. "¿Qué?"

Spock cerró los ojos. "Jim, por favor. Necesito meditar".

"Al menos dime qué te ha puesto tan angustiado. ¿Por qué no pudiste vincularte con T'Pring?"

"Yo... no estoy seguro. Mi mente la rechazó tan pronto como T'Pau nos unió". Spock parecía totalmente desconcertado acerca de lo que paso.

Jim se mordió el labio y asintió. "Bueno."

"Me disculpo, Jim, estoy bastante agotado por la dura prueba".

"Está bien, lo entiendo. ¿Quieres... que me vaya?"

Spock guardó silencio por unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza. "No quédate, no deseo que te vayas... por favor quédate".

Jim estaba seguro de que Spock estaba más agitado de lo que parecía, pero sabía que no debía indagar más hasta que el híbrido Vulcano estuviera listo. Spock hablaría con él eventualmente. Si no, Sarek seguramente le contaría a Amanda pues ella sabía convencerlo fácilmente usando estratégicamente sus ojos de cachorro y pucheros.

Instintivamente, Jim tocó la muñeca de Spock. Estaba tibia en lugar de fresca. Frunció el ceño, pero decidió no comentar sobre eso. Amanda le había dicho que esto podría suceder; era solo otra señal del inminente Pon Farr de Spock.

Esperaba que Spock se alejara de él, pero en lugar de eso, se giró para mirar a Jim, con los ojos vidriosos. "Perdóname, Jim".

Jim frunció el ceño. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"En los últimos dos días estuve... comportándome ilógicamente. Me disculpo".

"Oye, está bien, todo el mundo tiene días de mierda. Y me conoces, puedo estar enojado contigo por unas horas, pero al final, simplemente _regreso a tu lado_ porque sé que no lo haces en serio"

Spock negó con la cabeza. "Dejo que mis emociones dicten mis acciones. Eso es inaceptable".

"No te preocupes. Lo hago todo el tiempo", Jim sonrió.

"Eres humano, Jim", le recordó Spock, pero había un toque de diversión brillando en sus ojos.

"Sí, sí," Jim envolvió su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Spock, sosteniéndola con fuerza, tratando de proyectarle tanta toda la calma que podía.

Lentamente, podía sentir a Spock relajarse y esta vez, no estaba sorprendido, cuando se acercó un poco más. Jim apoyó su cabeza contra el hombro de Spock, disfrutando de la rara cercanía. Podía escuchar a Spock respirar y movido por una extraña necesidad, levantó su mano libre para colocarla contra el costado de Spock y sentir el aleteo de su corazón.

Aunque no dijeron palabra alguna, él se sentía contento. Por un momento, el mundo había dejado de existir, junto con todos los problemas que les estaba dando.

* * *

 **Esperen pronto el Capitulo 5!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola nuevamente! Les traje el capitulo 5! De verdad quería compensarlos por haberme ausentado por tanto tiempo. De verdad una disculpa. Honestamente no quiero privarlos de que conozcan esta hermosa historia y que les guste tanto como a mi.**

 **Creditos a alienated-alien:** u/3359652/alienated-alien

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 **TODOS MIS INSTINTOS**

El día después de la fallida ceremonia comenzó lentamente. Spock se despertó por partes en vez de su habitual despertar instantáneo, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco desorientado.

Jim se había quedado dormido veinte minutos después de que habían dejado de hablar. Spock recordaba claramente la forma en que Jim se había acurrucado contra él, con la mano todavía agarrando su muñeca y su cara metida confiadamente debajo de su barbilla. Había sentido el cálido aliento de Jim acariciar la piel de su cuello y escuchó el leve resoplido que el hombre más joven emitía a cada tercer suspiro. Después de un rato, había llevado a Jim a su habitación, antes de volver a la suya, para luego quedarse dormido rápidamente, sintiéndose agotado y con náuseas.

Se había enredado en su manta, las almohadas estaban esparcidas por todo el suelo y las sábanas se habían envuelto alrededor de sus pies. Frustrado, comenzó a patear hasta que lo desalojó todo y pudo levantarse.

Aunque ahora se sentía mejor, seguía sintiendo una leve incomodidad por la intrusión mental a la que estuvo expuesto ayer. Esperaba que la sensación se disipara pronto.

Spock no se molestó en vestirse, sino que simplemente se puso una bata sobre los pantalones en los que había dormido y bajó las escaleras.

Encontró a su madre en el balcón, mirando hacia el desierto. "¿Madre?"

Ella se giró con una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su rostro. "Ah, estás despierto. Nos estábamos preocupando un poco y tuve que decirle a Jim que saliera un rato, antes de que él o yo pudiéramos volvernos locos. Estuvo paseando por tu habitación por una hora, maldiciendo sin parar y..."

"¿Jim no está aquí?" Spock interrumpió, parpadeando lentamente.

"No, le dije que visitara a su amigo en la Segunda Casa. ¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez...? Leonard, creo".

Spock sintió que un gruñido crecía en su pecho, pero lo reprimió antes de que pudiera expresarse. "Entiendo".

La madre lo observaba preocupado con en un destello calculador. "Jim, me preguntó qué pasó en la ceremonia de ayer. Le dije que le dirías cuando estuvieras listo. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es decir 'no' a esos ojos azules?"

Spock lo sabía. "¿Cuándo va a estar de vuelta?"

"No estoy seguro, cariño. Se fue hace dos horas".

Sólo entonces Spock se percató de que no podía recordar la hora del día. "¿Qué tan tarde es?"

"Son las tres y media, cariño", respondió su madre en voz baja. "Se está poniendo peor, ¿no?"

Spock sintió que las puntas de sus orejas se calentaban. Inclinó la cabeza en silencio.

"Le dirás a Jim lo que pasó, ¿verdad, Spock?"

"Por supuesto, madre", Spock se apartó de su penetrante mirada. "Regresaré a mi cuarto a meditar".

"Spock, deberías comer. Por favor, me estás preocupando".

Él no podía comer, no con Jim fuera de la casa. No cuando Jim estaba con ese otro hombre. Spock parpadeó, sorprendido por el repentino ataque de posesividad que había surgido de su interior. Si no hubiera sido Vulcano, se habría quejado en ese momento.

Jim no era suyo y nunca lo sería.

"¿Spock? Cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

Solo después de que su Madre le había hablado, notó el gruñido que salía de su garganta. Suprimiendo instantáneamente el sonido, dio un paso atrás, con los puños apretados a los costados. ¿Era así como Jim se había sentido los últimos días?

"Me disculpo. Regresaré a mi habitación ahora, estaré abajo para la cena", se fue, ignorando la forma en que la mano de su madre se estiro para detenerlo y cómo sentía que su corazón se apretaba.

Al llegar a su destino, aseguro la puerta dos veces para evitar que alguien entrara si su permiso. Se sentó en la colchoneta en el suelo, extendió la mano para encender el palito de incienso que estaba en un tazón pequeño junto a un par de velas.

Cerrando los ojos, dejó que el olor penetrara en su mente. Al instante su mente volvió a la ceremonia interrumpida.

 _Spock estaba sentado rígidamente sobre sus rodillas frente a Lady T'Pau. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los azulejos negros que cubrían el suelo; se concentró para evitar que sus manos se apretaran. T'Pring se acercó a ellos, podía sentirla sentada a su lado y cuando se giró para mirarla, ella estaba lo estaba mirando con sus ojos de color negro como el carbón._

 _T'Pau extendió sus manos y Spock dejó que ella colocara sus dedos arrugados contra sus puntos de fusión, cerrando los ojos automáticamente._

 _T'Pau entro en su mente, fría y concentrada, casi sin sensación alguna. Spock la sintió moverse a través de su cabeza. Una puerta se abrió, su océano mental se derramó y se mezcló con el T'pring al otro lado. Quería retroceder, liberarse como un gusano de la luz, pero se mantuvo quieto, soportando la mente desconocida contra la suya._

 _T'Pau sacó un hilo de T'Pring para llevarlo su mente, buscando el lugar para atarlo. Al instante, sus escudos se encendieron, pero T'Pau maniobró fácilmente alrededor de ellos. Se asustó cerrando todas las puertas y asegurando la que usaba para entrar en la mente de Jim. Siempre estuvo ahí, manifestándose a lo largo de los años que pasaron explorando sus mentes._

 _La otra puerta que tenía que proteger era la que estaba encadenada en el fondo de su espacio mental, pero ella aún no la había visto. Estaba escondida en la oscuridad, oculta por formaciones afiladas de rocas y flores de cristal que reflejaban la pálida luz del planeta hermano de Vulcano. No sabía qué contenía, pero sabía que tenía que mantenerla a salvo a toda costa._

 _Sintió el momento en que ella se dio cuenta de qué puerta estaba realmente protegiendo. Avanzó hacia ella, el hilo se estiró para acomodarse a su paso. Spock instantáneamente dejó que las flores se rompieran para que llovieran fragmentos destellantes sobre el piso, haciendo que T'Pau se detuviera._

 _... No toques lo que es mío..._

 _Se apartó de un tirón, rompiendo la conexión bruscamente cuando se ponía de pie. T'Pau lo miraba fijamente, con un rostro indescifrable, pero había algo en sus ojos que lo inquietaba. T'Pring estaba sentada en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, inclinando lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo._

 _Huyó de la habitación._

Los ojos de Spock se abrieron de golpe y suspiró profundamente. Su padre estaba más que disgustado con el resultado y...

"¿Spock?", La voz de Jim se escuchó a través de la puerta. "Oye, ¿podrías dejarme entrar?"

"Computadora, abre puerta."

Inmediatamente se abrió, revelando a Jim parado nerviosamente afuera.

Spock se dio cuenta al instante del olor extraño que persistía en la piel de Jim. Involuntariamente, comenzó a gruñir. Levantó sus hombros ligeramente mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños. Se suponía que Jim no debía oler así. Estaba _mal_.

Jim permaneció congelado durante 2.3 segundos, antes de entrar en la habitación de Spock, para luego sentarse lentamente a su lado. Spock observó cómo Jim se curvaba hacia adelante, haciendo que su forma general pareciera aún más pequeña de lo normal con la cabeza inclinada y los brazos colocados delante de su pecho.

Era una posición sumisa.

Reprimida. Dócil. _Perfecta_.

Spock dejó de gruñir; Parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza lentamente. ¿En qué estaba _pensando_?

"¿Estás bien?" Jim habló en voz baja, mirándolo fijamente.

"Me siento adecuado," Spock exhaló lentamente. "¿Hay algo que necesitas?"

"Oh, sí... quería saber qué pasó ayer. Amanda no me ha dicho nada, y tú no te despertabas", Jim deslizó un poco su labio inferior hacia delante, creando un puchero. "Estaba preocupado".

Spock inclinó la cabeza y luego hizo un gesto a Jim para que se acercara. "Por qué... cuando abrí la puerta hiciste..."

Se tambaleo. Jim se acercó a él sin pararse, alzando las cejas ligeramente para expresar su confusión, antes de que pudiera entender. "Ah. No lo sé. Es como una reacción instintiva... Lo aprendí después de que accidentalmente tiré de la oreja de I-Chaya mientras jugaba con él y comenzó a gruñirme. Simplemente me encogí de hombros y se detuvo. ¿Sabes? También funciona en Sarek cuando se enojado conmigo.

"Padre no se enoja, Jim".

"Por supuesto que no", Jim le guiñó un ojo. "Entonces, ¿te importaría contarme ahora?"

"Te dije que mi mente rechazó a T'Pring casi de inmediato. Su toque era... ajeno a mí. No puedo describirlo. Se sintió intrusivo, y cuando Lady T'Pau intentó crear el vínculo, ella... ".

Spock se quedó callado. No podía decirle a Jim sobre la puerta. Simplemente causaría que se preocupara por eso y tratara de resolver la situación. Y no quería que se resolviera. La puerta, aunque cerrada, la mantuvo a salvo. _Lo que sea que haya tenido adentro._

Jim se había acercado lo suficiente para tocar su brazo. "¿Ella que?"

"Ella se acercó demasiado a la puerta que usamos".

"Oh, mierda."

"Pude protegerlo de ella, no te preocupes", Spock no le dijo que ella fácilmente pudo evadir sus escudos protectores; eso solo haría que Jim se asustara. "Pero... no pude aguantar más la mente de T'Pring y rompí la fusión. Mi padre estaba... disgustado y Lady T'Pau reprogramó la ceremonia para celebrarse en dos días".

Jim asintió y miró hacia otro lado, reflejando en su rostro pena y dolor. Spock se estiró su brazo tocar la mejilla de Jim, persuadiéndole suavemente para que se girara a mirarlo.

"Jim?"

"Lo siento... es solo que... estaba listo para que regresaras vinculado a T'Pring y luego... luego vienes a casa y no lo estás y... ya no sé qué más pensar, Spock. _Todos mis instintos_ me dicen que te ayude, pero no sé cómo. Yo quiero ayudarte, incluso si eso significa hacer que puedas soportar la mente de T'Pring".

Spock observó que los ojos de Jim se llenaban de lágrimas. El rubio cerró los ojos en un lento parpadeo, mientras las primeras lágrimas se empezaban derramar.

Sin pensarlo más, limpió la humedad de sus ojos, jalándolo a sus brazos e ignorando el olor de otro que tenía en sus ropas. Jim se aferró a él, sus hombros temblaban ligeramente bajo las manos de Spock. Sus lágrimas humedecieron la tela que cubría sus hombros, pero a Spock no le importó. Jim necesitaba esto, lo necesitaba a él y, de alguna manera ese pensamiento hizo que quisiera sostener al hombre más pequeño aún más fuerte.

Jim suspiro temblorosamente y Spock puso su mejilla sobre la melena rubia que le hacía cosquillas en la barbilla.

"Deberíamos permanecer así. Como... para siempre".

"Ilógico."

"Eres tan molesto a veces. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que señalar lo ilógico que soy en cada oportunidad que encuentras?" Jim le dio un golpe las costillas.

"Porque puedo hacerlo".

"Estúpido, Vulcano presumido".

Spock dejó salir un ronroneo en su pecho, haciendo que Jim se riera.

"Pensé que ya no podías hacerlo", dijo Jim en voz baja. "Nunca lo hiciste después de cumplir los once".

Spock no se atrevió a contestar; en lugar de eso, comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo por la espalda de Jim para calmar al consternado humano. Su padre le había dicho que no ronroneara, ya que era impropio que un vulcano lo hiciera.

Jim soltó otro sollozo ahogado, su cuerpo delgado convulsionando violentamente de la fuerza. Spock no sabía qué hacer. Jim estaba sufriendo y él no podía ayudarlo. No sabía _cómo_. Eso le frustraba y le entristecía al mismo tiempo.

Así que se quedó callado y esperó. Finalmente, Jim pareció calmarse, ahora con medio cuerpo recostado en el regazo de Spock, mientras sollozaba.

"Rayos, parezco una _chica_ ".

"No sabía que podías cambiar de género a voluntad, Jim".

"Oh, cállate, ¿quieres?" Jim se río entre dientes, las vibraciones recorrían su piel unida a través del cuerpo de Spock.

"Muy bien."

"¿T'Pau dijo algo sobre por qué tú y T'Pring no pudieron unirse?"

"No. Eso la sorprendió tanto como a todos los demás. Se descubrió que T'Pring y yo éramos bastante compatibles mentalmente; lo que ocurrió no debería haber ocurrido. Nunca había sucedido antes. Por eso T'Pau se retiró para encontrar una explicación por si misma que quizás ilustre lo que paso exactamente".

"¿Se siente... extraño cuando nos fusionamos?"

"Si por 'raro' quieres decir 'intrusivo', entonces no. No lo es. Es bastante cómodo para mí".

"Bien. Eso es bueno. También me gusta", Jim se secó la nariz con la manga. "Creo que tengo mocos en tu bata".

"Fascinante."

"Vete a la mierda. Solo porque eres capaz de controlar cada maldita cosa que hace tu cuerpo", se quejó Jim.

"Si no lo supiera mejor, creería que estás celoso, Jim".

"Cállate."

"Muy bien," Spock empujó suavemente a Jim un poco para mirarlo. "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Un poco," contestó Jim suavemente, manteniendo su mirada desviada. De repente sonrió, a pesar de que su rostro todavía estaba mojado y sus ojos estaban enrojecidos. "Te veías realmente genial ayer; ¡ni siquiera sabía que tenías esa ropa!"

Spock se dio cuenta de la táctica de Jim para desviar la conversación, pero siguió su juego. "Son solo para ocasiones ceremoniales; no las usaría a diario".

Jim parpadeó. "Oh... sí, bueno, sabes que nunca he asistido a algo así, así que no sabía cómo era el atuendo de noche en Vulcano".

Spock inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. "

Jim distraídamente tiró del cordón que sujetaba la bata de Spock. "Me encontré con Huesos hoy. Me mostró el jardín de la Segunda Casa. Es bonito, pero no es tan genial como el nuestro. No tienen _dbalillies_. Es algo triste porque me encanta cómo huelen a chocolate caliente".

Spock estaba ilógicamente orgulloso de que Jim encontrara mejor su jardín. "Las _dbalillies_ son muy caras, Jim".

"Sí, lo sé", Jim sonrió aún más radiante. "Y Sarek ama a Amanda demasiado como para no comprarlas para ella".

Spock levantó una ceja. "Ciertamente".

"Sabes que tengo razón", Jim se lamió el labio.

Los ojos de Spock siguieron el trazo que la rosada lengua de Jim le hacía a sus propios labios. Estaban enrojecidos e hinchados por el llanto y apenas pudo evitar el impulso tocarlos con una punta de sus dedos. Jim se aclaró la garganta y lo que hizo que Spock centrara su atención en los ojos del hombre más joven.

"¿Estás bien? Estuviste espaciado por un segundo", Jim inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

"Sí, estaba simplemente sumido en mis pensamientos".

"Oh," Jim levantó la mano hacia la cara de Spock, empujando un mechón de pelo de su frente. "Sabes, me alegro mucho de que no hayas hecho el corte del tazón... aunque se veía lindo cuando eras pequeño, sería un poco incómodo verte con ese corte de adulto".

"Por supuesto, nunca querría que te sintieras incómodo a mi alrededor".

"Deja de burlarte de mí, imbécil".

"No soy un espécimen masculino de Equus africanus asinus*".

"Pero eres como una mula obstinada, así que ahí te va".

"Jim, ¿por qué insistes en compararme con varios mamíferos equinos?"

"Porque una vez me llamaste un gatito sehlat".

"Una vez y eso fue después de que consumiera dos tazas de chocolate caliente de mi madre hace 6.1 años".

"No tendré piedad solo porque tenías catorce años y estabas borracho de algo delicioso que beben los niños en la Tierra".

Spock negó con la cabeza cariñosamente. "No tienes remedio, Jim".

"Me quieres de todos modos".

"Ciertamente".

* * *

 ***Equus africanus asinus ( _latin_ ): Burro**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado y que sigan apoyandome con esta hermosa historia.**

 **Un abrazo!**


End file.
